White Lies
by Demiyah
Summary: AU. Gaara is a succesful host, swindling money from rich women with his tear-jerking lies. But now he's in trouble with the mafia, he needs five million – fast! Can he take on the cover of Hinata Hyuuga's lost brother, the last heirs to the Hyuuga family treasure? But wait - what if the coldhearted con-man winds up falling in love?
1. Chapter 1: The Heiress and the Host

**~+ White Lies +~ **

* * *

Summary: Gaara is a succesful host, swindling money from rich women with his tear-jerking lies. But now he's in trouble with the mafia, he needs five million – fast! How would it be to take on the cover of Hinata Hyuuga's lost brother, the last heirs to the Hyuuga family treasure? But wait- could the cold-hearted con-man find himself... in love?

Themes: AU (modern day), drama, love, family, character development, criminality.

Warnings: profane language, violence, hinted adult themes, no happy ending warranted.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. They might be (no they _are_) OOC, but this story isn't supposed to re-enact the true shinobi world of the Naruto manga/anime. Therefore this story should be taken with a pinch of salt. I once read a comment that Gaara's "real" personality is about as fun as watching paint dry. The fangirl inside me feels appalled at this statement, but perhaps there is some truth in these words.  
Inspiration came from the Korean movie "Sarang ddawin piryo eopseo", titled "Love Me Not" in English.

My aim is to update this story and_ Chromosome X _at least once a week. I do have university, work and my own household to take care of, plus my health hasn't been too dandy this year, so if I slack just know I haven't forgotten ;)

On a side note: I'm hoping to continue to develop myself as a writer in this (to me) foreign language. I've been reading some amazing stories out there and feel so awed at the skill of some of the writers on here which makes me aware I need to expand my active vocabulary. If you find any mistakes which bother you, don't hesitate to let me now! :)

**I hope this new story will entertain you! Now without further ado, here's chapter one ;)**

* * *

The Heiress and the Host

Hinata was sitting in front of her boudoir, her deep purple hair being combed by her caretaker Irune. Her eyes stared straight ahead into the mirror, but she paid no heed to her reflection. Outside the window, the Hyuuga family estate's garden stretched out for a mile into each direction of the house, the rolling hills covered in white. Irune helped her step into a long-sleeved dress of black brocade with chinese-style buttons to fasten it at the back. Her feet were carefully slid into a pair of ankle boots and as she turned around another assistent rushed forward to help her into her coat lined with the best quality fake fox fur, undistinguishable from the real thing.

"Here are your gloves, Hinata-sama," Irune said and pressed the pair of soft leather gloves into her hands. Hinata pulled them on silently.

"Can we get this through with?" she asked bitterly.

"Of course, of course, everything is prepared," Irune rushed to calm her. Hinata walked before them towards the door to her room. They passed through the mohagony wooden corridor decorated with exquisite tapestries to the end of the hall where the encased kimono hung of Lady Mito Uzumaki above the winding stairs. Legend said she carried within her a nine-tailed beast over three centuries ago. _Kurama, _the giant fox, able to turn mountains into crumbles with hot rage. They said he was considered as unpredictable and unmanageable as natural disasters during the feudal era. Hinata felt she carried a monster like that right now. There was a hungry beast within her, crying out to be freed, pounding against the confines of her heart, but she did not understand what it craved. It had grown there, in obscurity at first, as the years of her life flew by. Yet by now anyone looking in Hinata's eyes deeply enough could see the beast staring back. She refused help as she descended the stairs. Outside a few more people were waiting to escort their group to their destination.

"Here are the flowers, they are imported white lillies," Irune explained as a bouquet was handed to her.

"Just as in the will," Hinata said.

"Yes, and as I've told you we've invited everyone your father has mentioned," Irune continued hastily, "except... your brother... he's-".

"He's dead," Hinata cut her off. Neji was dead to her. Their mother had taken him away when he was eight and she was six. Their father, smitten with grief, had destroyed every picture there was of them, shutting her mother and Neji out of their lives forever. Those names were forbidden within the estate, as it was Hiashi Hyuuga's own brother her mother had opened her heart to. Hinata thought her father had disowned everyone apart from her and Hanabi. But, with the will turned up he seemed to have spared his only son. Hinata wanted to know nothing of it. Neji wasn't here all those years. What right did he have to come into her life now and claim his part of the heritage? She was the one carrying out the will anyway. Without her acknowledgement no one would get anything.

They walked through the crunching snow while flakes whirled down gently. With Irune's hand on her shoulder she was led to two graves. "Here lies your father, and here, your sister, Hinata-sama," she told her softly, examining Hinata's facial features with worry, as she guided her from one grave to another. The black granite stones with golden details were pure craftmanship.

Father and Hanabi. Died from a plane crash while they were coming back from a business trip in Kirigakure. The motor of their private jet had suddenly stopped functioning as they landed. Five people died that evening.

'They left me alone. I hope I won't forget their faces,' she thought while biting her lip and fighting the tears that rolled down her cheeks. One for one she threw the lillies on top of the coffins. Hinata turned around silently to the crowd dressed in black. All the important shareholders of Hyuuga Corp., the board, the Inuzuka and Aburame family with whom hers kept tight relations... A speck of snow landed on her nose and melted.

'I can't forget these eyes looking at me... like greedy wolves,' she thought, 'and these are the people I'm left with now. There's no one to run to anymore.'

She took a step and the crowd made way for her wordlessly as she stumbled forward without guidance.

'It doesn't matter if I'm on my own. I will make my heart as cold as this snow.'

* * *

A tall man with a mop of bright red hair stepped out of the camel-colored building. He quickly covered his green eyes with a pair of black shades and straightened the hem of his ankle-length maroon coat. Finally he was out after spending a winter in Suna's prison. Of course he was treated like a prince inside. His fame exceeded him, he was dubbed Gaara of the Sand afterall, and where were they? The bloody desert. Plus, Sunagakure's officials weren't best known for their incorruptibility. And conveniently... was there anything that money could _not _buy? Yes, love they say, but he wasn't looking for that, despite what the tattoo on his forehead might insinuate.

"There he is, Club Sharingan's most succesful host, finally out on the loose," Kankuro cheered pumping his left arm as he saw his younger brother proceed along the chain-link fence that separated them from each other. He quickly ran up to meet him.

"Where's my car?" Gaara asked monotone.

"Owh that, you see it really wasn't my fault, Gaara," Kankuro started nervously, "it was Neji. He wanted to take it for a spin to impress Tenten, you know. Then some sucker came racing down the boulevard like he's fast and furious. They fucking collided. Firemen had to saw off the top to get Neji out and shit. Like in a movie."

"Where's Neji now?" Gaara continued as they walked closer to the gate.

"He's in the car," Kankuro said casually, waving at the black Mustang behind him with two purple sport stripes from back to front and a red scorpion in the middle of the hood. Gaara threw the vehicle a quick glance and sighed. That matte black Mercedes he had owned with the deep red leather interior was his favorite. The guard opened the electric gate from his workstation and then Gaara stepped outside. He filled his lungs with the musky hot desert air. It was good to be out of that hole, even if he was served three-course meals daily and had his personal excercising room. He faced his brother and a small smile formed on his lips.

"It's good to see you, Kankuro," he said. His brother gave him a manly hug.

"Don't get soft on me now, bro. I know how you feel and it's likewise."

They walked towards the parked car.

"Pretty sweet isn't it? I had her repainted not too long ago," he said admiring his wheels, then turned around, leaning closer to Gaara like he was going to let him in on a secret, "I installed nitro. This baby is the fastest around."

"Still enjoy tweaking your toys," Gaara replied, "I assume Black Ant is at the garage. Did you name this car yet?"

"Of course. This is Scorpion," Kankuro threw over his shoulder as he walked around the car to the driver's seat. When Gaara looked through the window he saw a stone urn sitting on the backseat of the car.  
'Where's Neji?' he thought.  
With mild surprise he stepped into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"What's that thing doing there?" he asked, gesturing at the urn.

"Oh, that's Neji."

Gaara's eyes darkened, clearly ticked off that his brother had failed to tell him before.

"He died during the car crash," Kankuro explained apologetically and then shrugged, "but whatever form he is in now, that's still him, right."

Gaara ran his hand through his hair and threw the urn another look. He never saw this coming.

"Don't worry, we gave him a proper ceremony. It was hard on me too in the beginning. I've just been sorting his apartment out, that's how the urn ended up on the backseat. Got some of his stuff loaded in the trunk."

Gaara's face remained unchanged but Kankuro could tell from his eyes that it bothered him. They kept silent the following few minutes and Gaara calmly watched the scenery pass by. Kankuro emptied his throat.

"Well... where can I take you Gaara?"

"Let's go to Club Sharingan," he answered monotone.

"Alright, to the club it is."

They were almost to the main road. On top of the dashboard Kankuro had glued a small golden 'maneki neko', those cats with one moving arm. It was bobbing its arm without pause.

"You're still into that," Gaara remarked dryly.

"Don't diss the cat, man!" Kankuro protested reaching out to pet it affectionately. "It gives me luck."

He turned to the left and entered the highway. The road was long from Sunagakure to Konohagakure, but it was even and cut through the desert in a straight line. He popped open a see-through lid on top of his gear to reveal a small red button and grinned, looking Gaara straight in the eye.

"Buckle up your seatbelts, cause we're about to launch."

And with that pressed the button down. The engine started groaning and with shrieking tires they shot forward at twice the speed. The meter kept climbing until it maxed out at 130 miles an hour.

"It's really going about 150," Kankuro called out above the noise. Gaara smirked silently at his brother enjoying himself.  
"We'll be in Konoha in no time!"


	2. Chapter 2: Club Sharingan

Club Sharingan

It was well past midnight when they arrived at the club, but in downtown Konoha the people never slept. Three girls wearing dresses almost up to waterline and 6 inch heels passed their car and walked up the carpeted terrace to the entrance of Club Sharingan. Judging from the amount of people who buzzed around the front door, the club was as booming as it was when he left it four months ago. They stepped out and Gaara climbed the stairs with his coat fluttering after him.

"Izuna," he nodded to the bouncer and stepped inside.

"Gaara-sama!" the woman who handled the guest list called out surprised and rushed forward to greet him. "We've missed you, where have you been?"

"Taking care of business," he said briskly and handed her his coat. They passed the wardrobe and in front of them appeared a set of double doors. The loud techno music and laughing were a good indication of the party going on behind there.  
"Here we go, Kankuro," he told his brother and a second later pushed open the silver doors. The music blasted into his ears. Everywhere were people dancing. Apparently tonight's theme was white. Gaara stood out with his black waxed pants, white blouse, black low cut suit vest and maroon tie.

"Gaara-sama, you're back!" a woman wailed swooning over him. Kankuro grinned at a busty blonde which just walked next to him and checked him up and down. He was liking the hostclub. Gaara grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waitress' trays and held it up.

"A toast!" he called out, "to an excellent night!"

There was cheering, people calling out his name and a lot of glasses were raised. He was surrounded with people admiring him within no time. He walked across the floor saying 'hi' and 'how are you' when a flash of pink in a white draped sweetheart dress came his way.

"Owh Gaara, why didn't you contact me anymore?" she said while linking arms with him.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I missed you," he said to her glistening eyes. She was too caught in his game to notice he didn't mean any word of it.

"Make it up to me tonight," she pleaded pouting.

"I will be down with you later," he replied aloof, knowing there'd be a cheque to follow for using his hosting services. Sakura seemed overjoyed. He always wondered why women were so attracted to him while half the time he didn't even try to hide his lack of interest. Temari explained him once that to some girls this made him even more desireable. He didn't get the logic, but accepted it for the truth anyway.  
First he was going to meet the boss at the penthouse on the top floor. He moved to the end of the chamber. He was about to walk through the door when he heard Kankuro's voice above the music.

"Gaara! I'll be waiting you here," he said, his arm wrapped around the blonde of before. Gaara nodded and disappeared out of the room.

He was in an empty corridor. A small reception with a glass shaft that reached to the highest floor formed the center piece of the hall. In the middle of the half-round space was a small zen-garden with a fountain that bubbled quietly. Two elevators were on each side. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arive. He stepped inside and selected the twentieth floor and listened to the elevator buzz into motion. When the door opened he was in a corridor fully tiled with black marble. The room which expanded in front of him was large with marble corridors supporting the five-yard high ceiling. On each side of the path were low pools of clear water in which varied colored koi-fish swam around, spotlights illuminating their shimmery scales. At the end of the room stood the club's owner, with his back turned to him.

"Madara, I've returned," he said curtly and bowed his head shortly in respect. He could see Madara's reflection staring back at him through the glass. Slowly the wild haired mobster turned around.

"Gaara," he said, letting his name roll slowly from his tongue. "Gaara," he repeated, shaking his head and stepping forward closer to him.

"Somebody told me you arrived. Seems you are ever so popular, the crowd went crazy when they saw you, I was informed."

Gaara remained silent and stared at him blankly. 'Those eyes, he still has a thing for odd-shaped contacts.'

"Everyday those ladies came up to the booth trying to book you, for a wine-party or a cruise, and you... weren't there. Thrown in prison for a con. And on top of that, it came to my ears that you've been swindling the money so you could go solo!"

"You know better than to trust those wild rumors," Gaara replied feigning to be disinterested.

"Keep your _lies _for the women, Sabaku no Gaara! Who do you think paid the lawyer that got your time halved? I need you here in the club working for me, making money, not making me spend it!"

Gaara remained silent but followed Madara's moves with his eyes as he walked away from him towards the window again.

"You disappoint me, Gaara... After all I've done for you. You best talk to Sasuke about your repayment."

"Repayment?" Gaara repeated lightly squinting his eyes. He wasn't liking the sound of this. He hated Madara and everything he stood for. It was true, back in the day when Gaara was named _demon_, always getting himself into fights, he welcomed Madara's offer to make big money as a host. He found out that his cool and collected personality, and his dark mysterious appearance made it possible for him to make a good living. But this was not anymore the life he wanted for himself. He had swindled money from women with his easy lies to save up enough to buy protection from Akatsuki and then settle down somewhere else heading for a new course. He had become interested in politics and wanted to change his birth-town Sunagakure for the better. If only he didn't make the mistakes he made when he was young... But Gaara learnt he had to play with the cards dealt to him, so he exploited his good looks and mafia network, if only to reach his goal.

"OF COURSE!" Madara barked at him. "And since you think you're so skilled at making your own money, I won't let you work as a host. Draw from your own contacts to get the sum!"

Gaara nodded understandingly. There was no use picking a fight with this bastard now, all though his hands itched to get him. His moment would come in due time.

"Get out of my sight. Meet Sasuke tomorrow at nine," Madara spat and waved for Gaara to leave. For a moment his eyes locked with those of Itachi, Madara's stoic bodyguard, sitting on an armchair hidden in shadows. Always quietly present in the background. He wondered what kind of dirty-work he had to take care of for Madara. He didn't seem the kind to Gaara to lead a crooked life. They exchanged quick nods.  
He returned to the elevator, his steps echoing through the room.

Downstairs Kankuro was on his way getting wasted, despite having promised to chauffeur him to their apartment. He was all over the blonde which he had met before and Gaara didn't want to spoil his evening either. That meant he might as well use the charity of Sakura Haruno for tonight. His eyes scanned the room in search of her. When he spotted the woman he walked over confidently. It seemed she felt his eyes fixed on her, because she turned around before he arrived.

"Shall we?" he said, holding his hand up for her. She blushed and placed her hand in his, which he brought to his lips and kissed lightly. If he needed to, Gaara knew how to be a real charmer. With his arm wrapped around her he led her out through the doors. A flick of his finger was enough to make the hostess understand she had to call a limousine with chilled champagne to drive them to her apartment. In the meantime he was going to butter her up over a drink at the bar. Oh yes, his intentions were to play hard in order to empty Sakura Haruno's bank account with her own generosity. She was a leading scientist and doctor at Konoha's hospital and had landed some prestigious prizes for her contribution to society with her innovative cancer treatment. That's how she had gotten loaded. He had been to her apartment before though and doubted one cheque would be enough to repay the debt he had with Madara.

"...and that's how I spent the winter with my crazy father in a shack deep within the desert, with no electricity or clean water," he just finished explaining.

"Owh you poor man, was it really that bad? You don't have to sacrifice yourself, you're not the parent you know... he is!" Sakura emphatized while she rubbed his arm. Although Sakura was an intelligent sociable woman, he wished she could avoid touching him randomly. He was glad he received a signal the limousine had arrived.

"Shall we go?" he asked and gallantly held up her coat which the hostess had brought to them.

"You're always a gentleman," she giggled and walked in front of him to the exit.

Soon they were nearing her apartment, the heels of her white peep-toes clicking on the floor and his soft steps following close behind. She twisted the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Sorry for the mess," she apologized. Gaara was unimpressed. He knew Kankuro's room permanently looked like a jungle of randomly thrown clothes and other items, dragging half of the garage into his bedroom. He even slept with pliers and motor oil on his nightstand. God knows why that ended up there.

"It's fine," he responded coolly and stepped inside. Sakura was nervously taking the cups away from the coffee table to the kitchen. Something was different, Gaara realized. He spotted the vase of fresh red roses in the windowsill and walked over. There was a heart-shaped card in the middle of the bouquet.

"_For the most ravishing woman alive, with love – Sasuke."_

He felt anger rise inside of him. Sasuke, of all people, that _Sasuke_ had been with her during his absence? Just thinking that tomorrow he had to face that man and be ordered around to fetch him cash got him pissed off. He turned around abruptly and strode to the front door.

"Gaara, what's the matter?" Sakura called out worried and came rushing to him. She clung onto his arm. "Gaara, I'm sorry. I didn't understand what was going on, I thought it was your way of dumping me… and- and Sasuke…"

Gaara remained silent, unaffected by her pleading. He shook her hands from him and twisted the doorknob to her apartment.

"Please understand, Gaara!" she begged, then rummaged around in her handbag, "at least take this. Here, the cheque I was going to give for your service."

He took the cheque wordlessly and continued to stare her down. Sasuke was the second best host at Club Sharingan and they were rivals. Thinking of what might've gone on between them made him lose all interest in spending more time with Sakura. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I love you Gaara," she whispered, trying to hug him a last time as he stepped through the door opening. He shielded her with one hand.

"I don't need love."

And with that shut the door behind him. As he walked to the street he looked at the cheque to see what sum he had received.  
'Only 50,000 dollars? She wasn't even worth my time anyway,' he thought, tucked the cheque back and held his hand up to stop a taxi. What he needed now was a cold class of martini from his own kitchen and his bed. Tomorrow morning he'd face Sasuke and see from there on what course of action to take.

* * *

A/N: this must be the strangest Naruto-fic I ever wrote, lol. It almost feels like an experiment. Well, at least I hope some of you like it so far :P Leave me a review about it!  
Thanks for reading!

Love, Demiyah


	3. Chapter 3: Five Million Dollar Baby

Five Million Dollar Baby

Gaara awoke to the harsh buzzing of his alarm clock. He slept on his belly, with his arms hugging his pillow. With one eye opened peeking over the edge of his bed he peered the red glowing digits of his alarm. It was 7:30. Groaning he slammed his hand on its top to make the annoying sound stop. When he realized what the day had in store for him he reluctantly threw the covers off and dragged his feet out of bed, stumbling off to the bathroom. Soon he was in the shower, massaging the shampoo into his wet locks that Temari had thoughtfully bought for him before he came back. The hot water eased the worries on his mind. He was going to find a way to get himself out of this mess and fulfill his dream of becoming an honest politician. He had nearly gathered the sum Akatsuki's leader Pain demanded for protection from Madara's wrath when he found a letter on the doormat with a court summoning. Rumors spread like fire. And now he was strangely indebted to the same Madara he wanted to cut ties with. He dried himself with a soft white towel and walked back into his room to get dressed. For today he picked a beige cashmere shirt with black pants, wrapping a dark leather bracelet around his wrist and putting a metal necklace made of small spikes around his neck that he had gotten from Kankuro for his birthday two years ago. With the dark rings around his striking green eyes and his red hair to contrast he resembled a rock star. He found Temari sitting at the breakfast table scanning the newspaper when he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Gaara," she said and shot him a quick smile, "I figured you'd get up early, so I prepared some baked eggs for you."

Gaara nodded and walked to the counter to grab himself a plate.

"You know I can't make pancakes and _oeufs en cocotte_, or whatever they've given you, so you'll have to settle with this," she remarked. He put his eggs between two slices of brown bread, lightly smeared with butter.

"Your talents shine elsewhere," he replied calmly and turned around to his sister with a small smile to express his gratitude. For a short moment they simply stared into each other's eyes, both glad he was back home. Temari didn't know exactly how to put into words her worries for him. Gaara had confided to them his wishes to turn to politics and she applauded his decision, although it wasn't an easy one. Thing was, with the recent turn of events she liked to be sure she wasn't letting her brother back into their apartment only to get wound up in his trouble. A few years back they had to live separately, as Gaara had grown up to be a capricious, self-centered teen, distancing himself from her and Kankuro. Temari was glad they had worked on closing the gap and liked to keep it this way. Just how to voice her worries without potentially insulting him? Gaara seated himself opposite from her and started to eat, throwing a glance on the clock every now and then. The moment to say something seemed to have passed. Noticing his interest for the time, curiosity got the better of her.

"You have to be somewhere?" Temari asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Is it for the club?"

"Yeah, that's right," he responded, wiping his mouth with a tissue. He had finished quickly, grabbed his plate and placed it within the sink. He started walking towards the livingroom area attached to their open kitchen.

"Can I count on you for diner?" Temari called at his back. He stood still for a moment to think about it and then turned his head to her with a nod. He opened the door to the hallway and was gone from her sight. Temari sighed and stared at the pictures of them attached with magnets on the fridge-door. When Gaara started as a host he always ran to her for advice on women, but since he got deeper involved with the Uchiha's he kept quiet about his work most of the time. Perhaps he didn't want to burden her with too much information, since Temari worked in at a law agency and it could conflict with her job. That didn't stop her from being curious though. Best way to handle Gaara however was to just let him come to her when he needed something off his chest. She tried prying and it never worked.

'Well, time to kick ass,' she told herself and straightened a crease in her gray pencil skirt. She had prepared a waterproof advocacy and was going to own the courtroom. She even put her lucky shoes on, the blue satin pumps with the cute bows. A pop of color never hurt after all.

* * *

Gaara opened the garage door and pulled away the grey cloak to reveal Black Ant, Kankuro's rallying car. He stepped inside the vehicle and drove off to Club Sharingan to meet Sasuke. After fifteen minutes of driving he parked the car and stepped up the stairs into the building. During the day the club served as a restaurant. Besides a regular menu they also had a card for ordering hosts to entertain during lunches or diners. Gaara's picture was on the top list of that menu, followed by Sasuke. Women had to pay dearly for every minute with him, yet of course most of that cash went straight into Madara's pocket, meanwhile that felon was enjoying the view from his penthouse with a glass of Dom Perignon!

He gave his coat to Miyu who worked the garderobe during the day and walked into the restaurant. At this early hour it was quiet. The employees were preparing for lunchtime, running cloths across the table surfaces and placing fresh flowers in the huge porcelain vases. Hell, they even had a person just for dusting the crystal hanging down the chandeliers.

Sasuke was waiting for him at the bar.

'He still leaves his blouse unbuttoned till halfway his chest,' Gaara noted. As was in fashion those days Sasuke wore custom tailored loose-fitting dress pants, his white blouse tucked inside, with a purple rope as belt. Gaara had to admit the style suited his rival, but why did he have the strange habit of carrying a katana everywhere he went? Apparently he knew how to make it work, since it didn't seem to scare the clients away. He took a seat on the bar stool next to the Uchiha and ordered a coffee for himself. Black, no sugar.

"You've made it," Sasuke remarked. Gaara looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Thought I wouldn't show up?" he retorted.

"You know better than not to come," Sasuke grinned. He slid an envelope across the marble counter towards him. It was blood-red with the black eye-shaped 'mangekyou' symbol of the club stamped on the front. Gaara rested his gaze on it for a few seconds and waited for his coffee to be served before he grabbed the envelope. In the meantime Sasuke was sipping on his bloody mary. Apparently he had a long night before. Finally Gaara's hand extended to the envelope. He slowly pulled the note out. He frowned and threw the Uchiha a look as though in doubt of his sanity.

"What's the matter," Sasuke jested, knowing full well why he was disturbed.

"Five million dollars?" Gaara said unable to mask his disbelief, "that can't be the amount Madara paid for the lawyer."

"Does it matter? This is what the club expects from you," Sasuke drawled.

"How much time do I have?"

"A month..." Sasuke replied slyly while keeping an eye on him. Gaara's face remained calm but his eyes betrayed he was seething. For a moment Sasuke expected him to transform into _the_ _demon_, going on a violent rampage like he was best known for in his turbulent past, but none of this happened. He simply cleared his throat and drank his coffee in silence.

"This is crazy," Gaara finally spat and shoved the envelope back at Sasuke.

"Well, you know the rules of the game. Remember when you demanded a million dollar from me? I had to repay you within two weeks. Now you have fallen out of Madara's graces there is no one to back you up. You'll have to comply..." his fingers graced the hilt of the sword dangling down his side.

'Or I'll be killed,' Gaara realized. He nodded in understanding. Sasuke eyed him estimatingly, enjoying that he found a way to corner his opponent. Gaara wouldn't allow him the favor of displaying how baffled he was. So close. _So close _had he been to owning enough money to step out of this good-for-nothing organization, and then that cruel hearted woman had to sue him and pulled eight-times the amount of money from him that he had conned her for. One month! Time will fly by. He couldn't waste his energy seducing women like Sakura anymore. He had to land himself a pot of gold from somewhere. He finished his coffee and stood up from his seat, nodding his goodbye at Sasuke.

"I'll be keeping an _eye _on you," he hollered after him. Gaara lifted his hand to casually wave him bye and exited the restaurant in a foul mood.

"My coat please," he told Miyu who hastily brought his long leather cloak to him.

"Did your meeting with Sasuke-san go well, Gaara-san?" she asked friendly.

"Of course," he replied while he pulled on his coat. "Take care, Miyu."

He was going straight home to plough through some files he had put together on his network of clients. Perhaps there were also some parties in town he could attend tonight, even though he strongly wanted to stay at home since he felt a headache arising.

"Five million dollars," he muttered under his breathe while he hailed a cab. Damn those Uchiha.

* * *

When he got home and wanted to enter the livingroom the door couldn't fully swing open. Three piled cardboard boxes were blocking its way.

"Sorry, one sec," Kankuro said shooting up from his sitting position to shove them elsewhere. He scratched his bum yawning when he returned to sit at the diner table and continue changing TV channels. Next to the TV was a display with two cups and other prizes, accompanied with a small collection of different maneki neko's. Last season he did well as a rally driver, and now during the break he earned a little cash on the side with illegal street racing under the name Crow.

"What's in those?" Gaara inquired pointing at the boxes.

"Neji's stuff," Kankuro replied. "Feel like helping me out with it?"

Gaara stared at the boxes thinking what else he had to do. He supposed he could use some distraction from the huge debt and death threat which loomed above him. He slowly averted his eyes back to his older brother.

"Sure, why not," he murmered, wondering what had gotten into him to say yes to such a dull task. He figured he felt guilty that it was his car that had killed his friend. Besides, it could even be interesting to look at all the stuff Neji had gathered throughout his life.

"Great," Kankuro grinned. "Let's begin after this show is over, okay," he said waving at the TV which displayed a Discovery channel documentary on technics. Gaara nodded and returned to his room in the meantime.

It's often small things which have big impacts on our lives. Even if they seem insignificant to us at the time being, they could bring about huge changes. Like leaving your house ten minutes later than usual, missing the train you take every morning, and meeting your soulmate on the station. They say a butterfly could be flapping its wings and creating a tornado elsewhere. Usually we are unaware of these life changing decisions until their effect has been revealed to us much later. This was something Gaara was going to experience soon enough. Going through boxes. Little did he know this would turn his life upside down...

* * *

A/N: *pant* three chapters *pant* on one day... *gasp*  
Next chapter, Neji's life will be revealed to Kankuro and Gaara  
I never wrote an AU before so I feel sort-a insecure about how I'm doing. Drop me a line if you like :) :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Biggest Con of his Life

The Biggest Con of his Life

Gaara closed the file in front of him. He had gone through his client list for the past half hour. In it he kept various details on the women he had met through the hostclub. So far it looked like he'd have to call Matsuri sometime. He stared out of the window musing when all of a sudden Kankuro burst through the door.

"Dude! Did you know Neji kept a diary?" he said with a goofy smile.

"No," Gaara replied, "but it seems to be good."

"You damn right!" his brother blurted at him and hastily gestured him to come, "take a look at this!" he grinned. With his brows slightly arched Gaara got up from his chair and followed his brother wordlessly, wondering what was so thrilling. Maybe Neji wrote emo poems to his brother's hillarity. When he entered the livingroom one of the boxes was opened. It was filled with notebooks, bound and paperback. There must be more than a hundred of them. Most of them were of similar brands, only varrying in color. By the looks of it they had been used often. Some frayed at the corners or with fading color.

"These are all diaries!" Kankuro marveled. "So far it seems he hasn't missed a day of his life writing in one of them. Isn't this funny? Whoever thought that behind his tough demeanor would hide such a softy."  
He squatted down and went through the box.  
"A picture," he said. "BWAAAH! Is that his mom? Her hair is as red as dads." He tossed the photo into Gaara's hands. He briefly looked at it and picked one of the diaries up. The labels in front indicated what year it had been used and which months it covered. Typically Neji, he had always been meticulously organized. From the fact he only wore dry-cleaned clothes, to the triangles folded in his toilet paper, his daily training routines every morning… and evidently also his diaries. Gaara opened the notebook at a random page.  
_"23 september – 2009: instead of working out on my own, I met with Lee for a jog. I thought I was devoted to training, but he holds all the records. What a beast! Even after running 10 kilometers without pause he still insisted on doing 150 push-ups before allowing himself a friggin' coffee. It was quite embarrassing. Why, you might ask diary? He was doing them next to our table in the café. Dripping with sweat. On a recently mopped tile-floor. Next to the entrance to the ladies room. Someone thought he was trying to peep under the door. The guy doesn't even understand what he's doing wrong. Note to myself: next time drinks at home with Lee."_

"Seems ordinary," Gaara shrugged.

"Ordinary!? You must've opened at a bad page. Did you ever wonder why he kept silent about his family?"

"Not really… I figured it was private," Gaara replied placing the notebook on the coffee table. He didn't like it if people put their nose into his business and neither did he enjoy snooping in those of others. His eyes involuntarily drifted to the stone urn which seemed to have found its new place at the top of their bookshelf, right next to the succulents the siblings kept, the only plants along with cactuses which didn't wither within their household. Even if Neji passed away, it still felt he was invading his personal space.

"Gaara! Neji was the son of a multimillionaire!" Kankuro called out, "he has two sisters, one just one year younger than you. But it gets juicier. His mom left his dad for his uncle. That Bold and the Beautiful crap that Temari watches is nothing compared to his life."

With his curiosity somewhat renewed Gaara took one of the older journals and plopped down on the couch.  
_"It's been seven years since I've last seen Hinata and Hanabi. I recently wrote a letter to them in secret. If mother would find out, I'd be toast. I just can't forget them. Especially Hinata. I still have memories we used to play hide and seek in the orchard. We planted a peach-tree together and hand plucked them in summer. We played with the toy soldiers dad got me on the porch. She was shy and gentle, always trying to please others. Especially father, who criticized her submissive character. He misunderstood if you ask me. I now regret taking the music box which I had given Hinata for her sixth birthday. I suppose when I was eight I just wanted a memento and took it without thinking. I wonder when I'll see them again…"_

Gaara's eyes fell on a music box crafted out of walnut wood and encrusted with silver, jade and pearly shell. As he opened it a ballerina popped out twirling around, dancing to Debussy's _Clair de Lune _in front of a background of a hand painted lake-scene at night. He put it away after inspecting it.

"There's a bunch of picture books and video-recordings too," Kankuro continued while he rummaged through the boxes. Gaara's eye landed on a cell-phone which lay on the top of the second box. He flipped the screen open and turned the device on. Luckily besides the factory pin-code there wasn't any security on it. After a few seconds messages started to pop in.

'Voicemail? I'll listen to it in case it's someone who doesn't know about Neji's death yet…' Gaara thought and called the voicemail service. He put the speaker on and the two brother's stared at the phone as the message played.

"_Hello, this is Shino Aburame calling. It has taken me some time to track you, but according to my information this is the number of Neji Hyuuga. This message is intended for him. I would like to invite you to return to the Hyuuga estate. Why? Unfortunately I have to inform you both Hiashi Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga have deceased on Friday January 7th due to a terrible accident. My sincerest condolences. You and your sister Hinata are both entitled to mister Hyuuga's heritage. I'm hoping you will contact me as soon as you receive this message."_

They looked at each other as the message came to an end with a beep.

"W-wait…," Kankuro stammered, "that poor Neji was entitled to a heritage? Damn… It sucks it had to end this way. His family isn't luckiest. So this means his sister Hinata is alone? And we have to drive his urn there… Fuck!"

Gaara blinked his eyes a few times. Yes, it was quite a weird coincidence that all three of the Hyuuga's died within three months of each other. How did Neji end up in a small apartment trying to start a life as a host if his family was loaded? Why was he separated from his siblings? They didn't always get along in the past, but Gaara didn't know where he'd be without his brother and sister. From the tone of his journal page Neji seemed to care a great deal about them as well. He averted his gaze back to the boxes. There was only one way to find out: going through them.

* * *

Thus Kankuro and Gaara spent their day reading through his journals and watching the photo's. The video's seemed to have been recorded by his mother, since her voice spoke to them as the images of Neji, Hinata and a small Hanabi moved around. Swinging in the backyard, receiving barbequed sausage on an expensive looking porcelain plate, his stoic father teaching Neji to swing a golf club in front of the fireplace where a huge Swiss cuckoo-clock stated the time.

Gaara opened his laptop and checked Forbes' list of the 400 most wealthiest citizens of the five great nations. After he typed the Hyuuga name in the search bar he got a match to his surprise.

'The 156th richest with an estimated value of 285 million, earned through Hyuuga Corp. and affiliates, largest power company in Konoha and world pioneer in sustainable energy solutions… And all this now belongs to Hinata Hyuuga who's in search of her brother…'

"Hey guys! I brought home pizza's and wine!" Temari hollered down the hall. Within a few seconds the door to the livingroom swung open and a bright-smiled Temari walked in.

"Geez guys, are you cavemen? Sitting in the dark with a bloody mess all around you. Put on a light at least," she complained and flipped the switch on as she walked off to their kitchen. Hours had passed and the brothers hardly took notice of the fading light as they were watching the video's.

"We'll clean this up," Gaara said and started repacking the notebooks.

"Oi Temari!" Kankuro called out, "how'd it go?"

"I rocked!" she coed and flashed them a big smile, "I had the judges wrapped around my finger. We won the case!"

"Didn't expect any less from _my _sister," Kankuro winked.

"Oh please, almighty Sabaku no Kankuro," Temari retorted grinning. "Why don't you guys get seated while the pizza's hot."

They got up and helped Temari set the table.

"But sis, you shoulda asked Gaara to cook if it's a special occasion," Kankuro remarked as he picked a slice of _quatro stagione _pizza, cheese dripping from the sides. Despite their truest efforts, the youngest of the Sand Siblings was still the best at cooking. He didn't want to brag about it, but Gaara could cook a mean steak with a mushroom sauce that tasted like heaven.

"I didn't want to bother you guys. Besides, these are pizza's from Wario's, the best in town," she replied. "So what are you guys going to do tomorrow?"

"Ahh…" Kankuro sighed, his eyes drifting to the stone urn.

"We'll return Neji's ashes to his family," Gaara said calmly. Temari nodded empathically.  
The family of three continued eating and drinking wine. It was only until Kankuro and Temari wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders to slur enka-rap songs when Gaara decided to call it a night. He could hardly think of anything more obnoxious than Killah Bee's rap sung by two drunks. He could hear them continuing at it from his bedroom until well past midnight. They even put the stereo on. In the end he had to sleep with earplugs.

* * *

The next morning he and a groggy Kankuro packed Neji's urn in a box and drove off in Scorpion. They were dressed formally in suits to express the gravity of the situation. The Hyuuga's mansion was somewhere in the country, south of Konohagakure.

"Man, it's so quaint here," Kankuro groaned with a yawn from behind the steerwheel, "it must be nice to live closer to the sea."

They drove through grasslands hidden in between the forested mountains, with long-haired brown cows grazing lazily in the misty vale where a river coiled through the landscape like a blue satin ribbon. Gaara was deep in thought, hardly paying attention to the beauty of their surroundings. _Would he…? Could he do it…? It was the easiest solution to his problems after all._

According to the map they had to take a turn left. With an eyebrow arched Kankuro saw the signpost at the T-junction indicated it was a dead-end. They passed through a forest and suddenly a black gate adorned with a pattern of golden-leafed vines emerged in front of them. Behind the gate they could make out a large house, about a mile removed from the gate.

"What a castle," Kankuro gasped. Gaara opened the door and stepped outside. They walked towards the intercom on the right side of the gate, Kankuro with a look of wonder plastered on his face while Gaara showed little, if he was impressed at all. He straightened the creases in his jacket.

"No goofing off now, okay," he told Kankuro as he pressed the button on the intercom.

"Dude, I know how to behave according to the situation," Kankuro huffed, "don't worry."

"Okay, than from now on no more 'dude', 'Gaara' or 'Kankuro', you are Mr. Sabaku."

"Right," Kankuro nodded.

The intercom cracked as it was turned on from the other side and a voice sounded from the speaker.

"H-hello? This is Irune, the Hyuuga household caretaker, whom am I speaking to?"

"This is Neji Hyuuga, I've come home," Gaara said as he stared at the house. Kankuro watched him in disbelief, his mouth ajar.

"Ah, master Hyuuga?" the woman stuttered, "please come in." The intercom made another cracky noise and the line was broken. They walked back to the car and the gate slowly opened. All the while Kankuro couldn't keep his eyes off Gaara.

"Dude…" he muttered as he got back into the driver's seat.

"No, it's Mr. Hyuuga from now on. And you are my secretary Mr. Sabaku," Gaara replied.

"I know you told me you have a huge debt with the Uchiha, but I can't believe we're doing this," Kankuro continued. He drove the car down the drive towards the mansion slowly.

"It's 285 million dollar, Kankuro," Gaara explained in his usual monotone.

"Can you pull it off?"

"Ofcourse I can, I must," Gaara replied looking Kankuro in the eye, "or the Uchiha will be out for revenge."

Kankuro nodded understandingly, "at least your hair color is a bit like the mom, because your own pictures as a kid look in nothing like Hinata's."

In the distance two figures stepped out of the house to meet them. Gaara frowned slightly. How was he going to convince Hinata that he was Neji? Well, he lied before and got away with it. He had made his decision.

He was about to pull the biggest con of his life.

* * *

A/N: hello my lovely readers! You all made my day reviewing and deciding to follow the story, thanks so much! :)


	5. Chapter 5: A Confrontation

A Confrontation

Kankuro and Gaara reached the house.

"Up close it even looks bigger," Kankuro mumbled.

The two people who came out of the mansion were waiting them patiently. One was a middle-aged woman, wearing a pink button dress and an opened white knitted cardigan, the other was a young man, wearing dark shades, a green jacket on top of a brown turtleneck and pinstripe dress-pants. His eyes were invisible to them, but the woman looked pretty disquieted. Kankuro parked the car in front of them and they exited the vehicle almost simultaneously. Gaara walked up to the two people with confident strides.  
"Good morning," he said. The man and woman gave him a quick bow.

"Good morning," the woman replied, "my name is Irune Takahashi, but why don't we get inside the house? There we can talk things through." She gestured invitingly at the front door and started walking before Gaara could respond. He simply nodded and followed them. Kankuro switched into his role as secretary and remained a few steps behind Gaara, his eyes on the floor respectfully.

They were led through the hallway into a large livingroom area where another man was waiting them. The wooden floor must've been recently polished, because it shone like a mirror. The style was a mix of traditional and modern. The walls were a pastel green, alternated with panels of bamboo and aluminium touches. The ceiling was four yards high until it rose to the first floor ceiling half-way the room. A large metal winding stair led to next floor. The bookcases were traditional, with inlaid multi-colored wood decorating. They reached all up to the four-yard high ceiling. Around the fireplace were couches of white leather and metal design. Their look finished with a mix of pillows varying from white to bright green in color. In between the couches lay a thick persian rug with a glass coffeetabel on top, a few magazines on the bottom surface. Pots with tall and exotic plants stood alongside of the wall. A door in the back led to a porch in the backyard while arched doorways on either side of the room seemed to lead to a diningroom and other areas of the house. Gaara took a good look around and frowned. It was different from the fully traditional house in Neji's pictures. He averted his eyes back on Irune and the other man.

"A lot has changed," he stated.

"Y-yes, that's true," Irune stammered in response, "a while after your parents divorced I was hired as caretaker. In the past twelve years of my service master Hyuuga has done a great deal of restyling. All but a few rooms on the first floor have been changed. Ah-uhm… let me introduce you to mister Shino Aburame." She turned to the young man wearing shades.

"Nice to meet you," he said extending his hand to shake Gaara's, "I'm the one who called you. I'm glad my message seems to have arrived. I am the legal advisor of Hyuuga Corp. and have been in charge of carrying out the wills of Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Pleasure is mine," Gaara answered curtly.

"And this is mister Kiba Inuzuka," Irune commented pointing at the other young man who had already been in the livingroom. "He is the son of the vice-president of Hyuuga Corp. and currently holds this position in the absence of his father."

Kiba flashed them a cocky grin and bowed his head shortly. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Considering the circumstances I'm doing well," Gaara sighed and turned around to Kankuro, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Luck had it that Kankuro looked more like their mother and Gaara resembled their father, or this would not have worked out. "This is my secretary, Mr. Sabaku. He accompanies me almost everywhere I go."

Kankuro bowed to them and remained silent. Gaara turned his face back to Irune, Shino and Kiba.

"Where is my sister?" he asked and started to walk into the livingroom.

"Ah-uhm… I'm sorry to ask you, but could we check your ID-card just to verify you are indeed late master Hyuuga's son?" Irune told him.

Gaara stopped in his tracks alarmed. He should have made a fake ID for this situation. He had nothing on him that could proof he was Neji. How would he get himself out of this situation?

"The clock," he drawled while pacing through the room, "my mother's favorite cuckoo-clock is missing above the fireplace. It was hand-made in Swiss." His hand glided across the back of the leather couches. "Only the persian is still here… My mother left the house with only a suitcase filled with clothes. Where are the couches grandpa had given us present?" he spat and twisted his facial features into a look of hurt as best he could. He turned to the others in the room.

"And how about the peach-tree? The tree me and my sister planted with our own hands? I saw outside that there is hardly anything left of the orchard…" he continued. "WHERE IS IT?"

Irune shook up startled at his sudden rage. Gaara forced his eyes to water and turned his back towards the group as if he ashamed to show his tears.

"Everything has changed," he mumbled softly, "now where is my sister, Takahashi-san?"

If they had any doubts at all about his identity, they were lifted for now. His emotional display had made it uncomfortable to ask him about an ID again. And he knew so many details... This had to be Neji. Now Gaara needed to see Hinata, the one who had to acknowledge him as her brother so he could have part of the heritage. He needed to sign the will. He had been practicing at home at copying Neji's autograph and was certain that he could reproduce it with the same flair as Neji's handwriting.

"Your father has destroyed everything there was to remind him of your mother and yourself," Irune started carefully, "thus the cuckoo-clock went up for auction. There were only a few things your sisters claimed they couldn't part with. Hinata especially insisted on keeping the peach-tree. It has been moved to another area…"

"And where is she now? I've been asking for Hinata, yet you won't respond me. Need I call her myself?" he replied heated, "Hinata! Hinataaa! It's me, Neji!"

Irune rushed up towards him and placed a hand on his arm, "please! She is resting."

"Resting? It's already past ten o'clock," he replied shaking her off, "Hinata! Hinaaaataaaa!"

Kankuro was happy no one was paying attention to him. Irune and Shino looked distressed at his brother causing a ruckus and didn't know how to calm him down. He almost snorted a laugh at this theater show but managed to keep himself in-check, grinning at the floor. Suddenly they were startled at heels clicking on the metal steps of the stair. Kankuro quickly forced himself to show a straight face. Gaara had his back towards the stairs and turned around.

There at the top of the stair stood the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. Long deep purple hair cascaded down to half-way her back, bangs framing a face, so delicate, he had to gulp. Her face was without expression except for her pale eyes, rimmed with thick eyelashes, that looked down on him unforgiving. Cold and lovely like a wintery spring day. She wore a cornflower-bue dress, layered asymmetrically, which came up to her knees, with a black thin lacquer belt around her waist, a black bolero jacket and 3 inch nude lacquer slingbacks. Even from way up there Gaara could see she had curves in all the right places. His eyes started to have a life of their own, trailing down her neck to her ample bossom, revealed with a most modest bit of cleavage that made his hormones race, down to her waist, the edge of her dress just above the knees, and her well-formed legs... He savored the image of her behind his cool demeanor. He never was keen on women who were too skinny. After watching the video's of eight-year old Neji and six-year old Hinata he had wondered what she would look like. In his mind he pictured her younger, more child-like. With ribbons in her hair or something. He had forgotten that time had turned her into a mature woman too. She was nineteen afterall. But wait, what was he thinking? This was Hinata! And he was Neji, her brother for Kami's sake. He cursed himself for letting his mind wander. No matter how much control he usually had on himself, Gaara was a healthy young man of twenty. His body reacted involuntarily when he saw a desirable woman. He quickly gathered his composure and eliminated all the primal feelings that had momentarily captured him. He straightened his back and repositioned himself.

"Hinata…" he said. She parted her lips for a moment, her cheeks rosy, her brows slightly pulled together in a questioning frown. But quickly she returned to the cold stare she had before and pressed her lips together before she spoke.

"Irune, why are you letting strangers into my house?"

She descended the stairs without giving Gaara so much of a glance anymore and passed him towards the door of the backyard.

* * *

When a car arrived, the gravel on the drive-in crackling under the tires, Hinata had looked up from her reading at the desk of her bedroom. She watched Gaara and Kankuro step out of the car and talk to Irune briefly before entering the house. With a frown she placed her marker inside the book and closed the cover. Hinata swiftly exited her room and blessed the hallway for having carpet so her movements would be unheard. She waited out of sight, her back against the wall.

"A lot has changed," an unfamiliar voice spoke. She squinted her eyes. Could this be… Neji? It wasn't exactly how she had imagined her brother to sound like. The conversation continued and she listened without much interest until the question of the ID came up and Gaara walked into her view.

"The clock…" he started, staring at the space above the fireplace. He had red hair, much different from her own. He mentioned the persian rug and the peach tree as well. That lovely tree which was replanted in Hinata's own garden on the east-side of the house. She widened her eyes when all of a sudden he raised his voice to call for her.

"Hinata! Hinataa!" his voice echoed through the house. She trembled on her spot. Who was he, if he was her brother, to come back after thirteen years. _Thirteen years_. And demand to see her? Had he ever taken the effort of coming down to meet her and Hanabi in the past? NO!

'Stop it, stop,' she pleaded him in thought to no avail. He continued to call her name with even more force. She felt anger bubble up inside her and balled her fists. She didn't need her brother to return. Didn't she work hard on accepting the loneliness of her life in the mansion? Erecting the barriers which made it able for her to live comfortably without need of family affections or love. Why did he have to return and screw things over. She didn't want to deal with him besides her other issues.

Determined to teach him a lesson she stepped forward, her heels clicking on the metal stairs. Beneath her stood the redhead in a black suit. He turned around to face her. Her eyes locked with those of his, a remarkable color green. He was in the vigor of his youth, exuding male dominance.

'A tattoo?' she thought as her eyes trailed of to the kanji of 'love' on his forhead. Never did she think Neji was the type to get one. All she remembered about his features really was that he used to have long hair. She thought it was dark like hers, but then again she had been little when he left with mom and considering circumstances she might as well have forgotten what her own brother truly looked like. There wasn't even a single picture left in the house to refer to. He kept a calm complexion but his eyes started to scan her body. With a shock that made her stomach tumble she felt the sensual power that lay in his eyes. They drifted down her bosom to her legs.

'Is he – Is he checking me out?' she thought indignantly, feeling her cheeks blush. Hinata's hand gripped the railing tighter.

"Hinata…" he said. His voice was molten dark chocolate, sending shivers down her spine, but the look in his eyes was gone. Maybe she had imagined it? He seemed tired and apologetic now. She pressed her lips together and ripped her eyes away from him towards the backyard. Her body felt strangely warm. It unnerved her greatly. She needed to get rid of this feeling.

"Irune, why are you letting strangers into my house?" she asked icily without looking and descended the stairs. She brushed past Gaara without giving him so much as a glance.

"Ah… Hinata-sama," Irune stammered.

"Please escort him out of here," Hinata continued as she slid open the glass door and stepped outside.

'What a cold spoiled woman,' Gaara thought surprised, 'is she going to brush me off like I'm nothing? I'm her brother!'

He looked over his shoulder at Irune with bewilderment, she stared back at him wondering what to do. She had served Hinata all these years and carried out all her commands. Even though Neji was mentioned in the will, it was Hinata who had to acknowledge her brother for him to legally have part in the heritage. If she didn't want to know him…

'It's going the wrong direction,' Kankuro realized, his eyes shooting back and forth between Hinata, Gaara and Irune, 'did Hinata already find out we're trying to con her?'

Gaara felt cold determination rise up. He wasn't going to be turned down this easily. He needed his plan to work. If he played it right, she would believe him. But he couldn't be a jerk about it. He had to assume the role of the caring brother to get on her soft side. Gaara rushed after her as Hinata walked off.

"Hinata! Please, don't do like this. Mother and Hizashi wouldn't let me see you and Hanabi. I know father didn't allow it either. I tried writing you," he explained, "but now they're all gone. It's just you and me, Hinata. That's why we should stay together from now on."

He rushed after Hinata down the porch onto the garden's paved path between carefully attended flower-gardens with Irune, Shino, Kiba and Kankuro tailing them. When he reached Hinata he grabbed her arm. She spun around with a look of hate in her eyes and slapped him hard in the face. Kankuro drew in his breath audibly. Smacking Gaara, she really was looking for trouble. When Gaara didn't let go of her wrist she demonstrated her strength. She had been training the open-palm style invented within her family throughout all these years. Hanabi was better than her, father said Hinata was too gentle, but she was a fierce and deadly force if she wanted to. She hit him on his chest and arm first. Gaara grunted, he didn't expect her to be this feisty. Never in his life had he been slapped by a woman. If it was a guy he'd end up in the hospital for sure. Little did Hinata know that Gaara had trained as well and had plenty of experience with fights. She tried to deal him another blow with her free hand but he caught it with ease and then let her go altogether.

"I don't want to fight Hinata, I'm your brother after all," he said. A red mark was burning on his cheek.

"No, I don't remember you," she spat bitterly and turned away from him, looking at the flowers with eyes that quivered with emotion.  
He reached into the pocket of his jacket. She watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Here, I want you to have this, I'm sorry for taking it away…" Gaara continued calm and softly. He held a wooden musicbox in front of him. She turned her face to look at it uncertainly.

"Don't you remember?" he asked and carefully opened it. It started to tinkle _Clair de Lune. _The ballerina twirling around. A look of realization dawned upon Hinata. She lifted her eyes up to Gaara shyly who stared back at her with his best look of concern.

"Hinata…" he spoke softly with that dark velvety voice. Hinata hesitated for a moment. Then she grasped the musicbox from his hands and stormed back into the house. He watched her disappear with amazement, although it didn't show from his face.

"It seems my sister needs time to accept me back into her life," he told the others, "but I'm the only family she has left."

Then he fixed his gaze upon the Hyuuga household caretaker.

"Do you have rooms prepared for me and my secretary, Takahashi-san?"

"Certainly," she nodded, straightening her back and folding her hands, "follow me."

* * *

Kankuro and Gaara were brought to the first floor to the end of the hallway. The room Irune gave them was furnished with two single beds, two closets, a desk and a mirror. Another door led to a private bathroom. On the desk stood a vase with freshly cut flowers from the garden.

"This was your mother's painting room. It has been changed to a guest room," she explained. "I'll leave you gentleman while I attend to other matters. Call me if you need anything."

She bowed and exited the room. As soon as the door fell shut Kankuro turned to Gaara with a look of triumph on his face. He boxed Gaara's shoulder with a wide grin.

"You should get an oscar, dude!" he called out. Then he spread his arms and let himself drop back onto the bed. "Ahh, this is great!"

"Calm down," Gaara replied looking around the room, "there's still a lot of work."

Kankuro turned on his side with a hand supporting his head. "Yeah man, who could've known Hinata is so cold-hearted!"

Gaara sighed in response and folded his arms.

"We seem to have convinced Irune, Shino and Kiba," he replied monotone.

"Don't worry, Gaara," Kankuro smiled, "Hinata will come around as well."

Kankuro could say that with such ease because he hadn't seen Hinata's eyes when she hit him. The look of someone who had been alone too long and had learnt to accept a life in solitary. A look of someone who tried to scare away anyone that threatened to break down the protective walls around the heart. And yet deep inside she seemed to yearn for it to be true, for Neji to have returned. Underneath a cold exterior lived a shy and sweet girl. Yet all this confusion was transformed into hate. He recognized that hate all too well. When he stared into the mirror five years back he saw something similar. He stared out of the window at the scenery. He sure had his work cut out for him.

* * *

A/N:  
Thanks for reading another chapter! :) :) Was it any good?  
I'm sorry that Neji is dead in this story. I really like him too. But like was mentioned DageRee's review, for this story to work I made it happen like this :( Forgive me Neji-fans! *bows*  
I have two university exams coming up next week. I will try to update, but not sure if I'll have the time.

Take care!  
~ Demiyah


	6. Chapter 6: A Revelation

Chapter 6: A Revelation

The next morning Gaara was sitting in the diningroom with Irune to eat breakfast. Kankuro left after a quick bite to return to their own apartment. He wanted to get back into the "man-cave", as he called his garage, to prepare his baby's for the upcoming street racing match. He would come by after diner to drop off some clothes for Gaara. On his plate lay a bun with a smoked salmon salad and lettuce.

"Could you pass me the pepper, please?" he asked Irune and wiped his mouth with a napkin.|

They heard muffled footsteps coming down the stairs. Irune handed Gaara the pepper and continued eating her own breakfast. Gaara glanced at the clock. It was past 9.30 and he was showered and fully dressed. Hinata trudged into the diningroom rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She wore a white tanktop with a rainbow-colored brim and red buttons, blue pyjama pants and white fluffy slippers. When she spotted Gaara she stopped dead in her tracks. For a moment she simply stared at him perplexed and blinked her eyes.

"Who is this," she thought aloud mumbling. Gaara exchanged looks with Irune. Was she for real? He let his fork fall on the plate and leaned back in his chair while he observed her. She was acting silly. Hinata's facial expression transformed. With a frown she turned to Irune.

"Didn't I tell you to send him away?" she asked irritably, "what's he still doing here?"

"Hinata, I told you last night, do you remember?" she empathized and slowly continued, "your brother Neji told me he planned on staying and keep you company."

"Right," she replied with a straight face. Hinata took a seat next to Irune and grabbed one of the freshly baked buns. Gaara watched her with humor as she attacked the bread with a knife and smacked slices of sausage on the halves.

"_Who is this..._" he started, repeating after Hinata, "you've forgotten your brother came home already?"

She stopped what she was doing and squinted her eyes at him with a look of resent.

"It isn't personal," she snapped.

"What? You just... forgot?"

"That's right," she muttered and bit her bottom lip as she finished her sandwich and placed an apple from the fruit basket on her plate. Somehow she looked hurt.

"I'm going to eat in my room," she said whilst grabbing her plate and standing up abruptly. Quickly she turned around and walked back to where she came from. What a strange stubborn woman... There was something more to this, Gaara realized. He slowly averted his eyes to Irune, as if to ask her what was going on.

"Well..." Irune spoke softly and smiled nervously. "Neji-sama, yesterday I didn't find the time to talk with you about this, but Hinata-sama has an ailment which was discovered three years back which complicates it for her to make new memories."

"Ailment..." Gaara mumbled astonished and looked after Hinata just to see a glimpse of her pyama-clad legs disappear from sight. "What kind of disease?"

"Alzheimer..." Irune sighed and stared at her half-consumed breakfast.

"Alzheimer!" he breathed, "how is that possible? She's just nineteen!"

"We were surprised too. It's a rare condition and thankfully in an early stage. Hiashi Hyuuga flew her across the globe in search of the finest doctors. Currently she's being treated in a private practice."

Gaara stared into nothing, taking in the information Irune just provided.

'She's been through so much...' he thought.

"So what has she been keeping herself busy with the past years?"

"Besides the doctor's visits?" Irune inquired.

"Yes," Gaara responded dryly. He took a sip from his orange juice.

"Not much," Irune sighed, "she gave up on the Art Academy and she likes to keep to the mansion."

Gaara rubbed his finger across his chin. This disease was a real problem. Not just for Hinata, but for him as well. How could he bond with her if the next day she already forgot half of what they shared? But she couldn't just sit in the house and waste away. A nineteen year old girl like her should go out with her friends, do stuff, party... basically, enjoy life! Meanwhile the clock was ticking relentlessly, with every minute that passed he was closer to his death sentence. This was the second day after he met Sasuke but a month could be over before you know it.  
'Damn you Uchiha's...' he thought and clenched his fist hidden under the table. Irune watched him curiously. His face was smooth like still water, but there was something going on in that head of his. He wiped his mouth with the napkin another time, tossed it on his plate and marched off to Hinata's room. Then turned around promptly, grabbed his plate, and went to the kitchen first, remembering how often Temari complained to Kankuro and himself that they should clean up after themselves. Soon Irune heard his footsteps run up the stairs. With her eyebrows raised Irune bend forward to peek past the corner of the wall and watched him go.

'He must care a great deal for his sister,' she figured and continued to eat hastily so she could clean up afterwards.

* * *

He rapped his knuckles on Hinata's bedroom door and waited.

"Who is it?" a friendly voice called out from the other side.

"Neji," he replied curtly.

"Go away!"

He sighed and took one step in the direction of his room, but instantly changed his mind.

"Why did you give up on the Art Academy," he commanded to know. Hinata was silent.

"It's none of your business..." she finally retorted.

"Are you going to keep me out, Hinata? Is that it? Well fine!" he said coolly at the door before him, "But let me ask you this. Do you think living like a recluse will change anything? Fuck the disease. How about exploring the world that's out there while you can? How about developing yourself as a young woman? I know you aren't really like this."

"I don't need all that, I'm fine staying here. Haven't you noticed? This mansion is fully equipped to entertain."

"Don't you want to meet your friends?"

"No, I have enough money to keep myself occupied. Oh and by the way, I don't need you to be sorry for me. Don't act like you are my brother now," she replied stubbornly. He heard her walk around through her room and by the sound of it she plumped down on her bed. He ran a hand through his hair wishing she wouldn't turn him down all the time. He gathered his patience and moved closer to the door.

"Hinata," he said gently, "don't sell yourself short putting father's heritage and your heart on the same scale. Not everything can be bought with money. Think of your well-being, okay?"

Hear who was talking. He turned around and left. Back to the livingroom and then down the corridor to the east-side of the house.

* * *

Hinata heard him rush away. She grabbed a pillow to hug and let herself fall back against the padded headboard of her bed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling and sighing deeply. She tilted her head back to a normal position and stared into her mirror standing on her boudoir on the left side. Hinata didn't like the image gazing back at her, with that defeated look in her eyes and a lone tear rolling down her cheek. Aggravatingly she understood Neji was right. She was selling herself short not enjoying life. But what would _he_ do if the next day he couldn't even remember what he did and the names of the people he met... if there was sunshine or rain... if she liked the new food she tasted... Well, that didn't happen all the time, but it _could, _and she wouldn't even know it! Another tear rolled down her face and soon she found herself burying her face into her pillow crying. Oh God, why did everything turn out like this? She just didn't want to get close to new people and then find herself forgetting all about them, slowly... painfully... And how about dad and Hanabi? Would the Alzheimer make her forget about them too eventually? She made sure to browse the photo albums she kept in her closet often to remember their faces and the memories they shared. She was afraid, so afraid. Maybe it was even better that they were gone, so they wouldn't have to see her deteriorate. Hinata hated her disease, hated her life. God, she hated feeling like _this_. So damned insecure about what to do and where to go... If there was any _use_ to it. And now Neji walked away. For some silly reason she hoped he would stay and argue more with her. Annoying to feel empty just because he wasn't on the other side of the door now. He wasn't there the past thirteen years either after all. And why did he have to say such a reasonable thing and then simply walk off? Ugh!

'I was doing well before you came...' she thought to herself while her pillow became wet from her sobbing. 'I was doing well before you came...'  
Inside her heart Hinata knew it was a lie.

The musicbox was standing on her nightstand next to the book which she had been reading. She opened it with one finger and _Clair the Lune'_s delicate tinkling filled her bedroom space. For a moment she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Then she grabbed the book and decided reading would calm her down. Luckily she had a marker or she'd doubt what page she left off. For a moment she frowned, working her brain to remember what happened in the passages before. Then a small smile appeared.

'Yeah... Bella kissed Jacob, but Edward didn't mind, and Victoria is after her. The rest is still a surprise. That Edward sure is open-minded.'

Soon enough she was absorbed with the story, wondering at each page what would happen next.

* * *

'I need perseverance to deal with this woman. No problem. I just need the money in time.'

Gaara reached the other end of the house. So far he had already passed a luxurious private gym, a cinema, a bowling lane, two bathrooms, a library with large lounge seats and a side-kitchen. One thing was for sure, Hinata hadn't lied. The house fulfilled practically every need. He opened another door and found himself standing outside, birds chirping out of sight. A fountain rippled melodiously. He looked around him slowly, surprised to find a small piece of Eden attached to the house. It was like a secret garden, sheltered by high hedges and bamboo reed from the wide landscape surrounding the mansion. It wasn't yet the season for them to come in bloom, but by the looks of it this would turn into a paradise for bees, butterflies and other insects alike in summer. The fountain was a granite orb from which water bubbled up, it fell into a small pond and the water trickled down mini-stairs of wood into a wooden canal of two feet wide which was led around the garden in a square, cascading a little lower at every corner, ending in a gutter under the foundations of the house. The centre of the garden was a small grass field. It was furnished with a low table in between two sunbeds. A great place to read a book and get a tan, he noticed.

'This must be Hinata's,' he realized.

Gaara's attention was pulled towards a tree. Buds were starting to grow on the branches. Spring was approaching fast, you could feel it in the weather. Give it a month and this tree would be in full bloom, pink blossom everywhere.

'It's the peach-tree,' Gaara thought and walked to it. He laid his hand on the trunk, feeling the rough structure of the bark, while he gazed up at the arms that branched out before the sky.

'Hinata must have a gentle heart tending to all these plants with such care... And this peach-tree... She cares about Neji.'

He looked around him another time and couldn't help but smile a little. With new resolve he re-entered the mansion.

'I'll get her out of that shell.'

* * *

A/N: I couldn't get concentrated on studying that much today =/ Tomorrow then!  
On a serious note: I hope I haven't made anyone remember something sad within their own life :[ Alzheimer is a terrible disease.  
I keep throwing bad luck at the Hyuuga family. Don't worry, there's plenty of drama, but also a looot of good things to come ;)  
So Hinata reads _Twilight. _I haven't read it myself, but during that scene in the movie I felt like "wtf Edward, y u no jealous?" xD My own boyfriend would've been furious lol. Everyone's different though, as we should be, or it'd get mighty boring in the world.

Thanks anon for the comment! I loved to read it! :) Reviews are awesome motivation to keep writing.

Most of all, thank you for reading!

Take care,  
~ Demiyah


	7. Chapter 7: The Tracks of Our Childhood

Chapter 7: The Tracks of Our Childhood

Hinata was sitting on her bed with a bowl of popcorn against her side, lazily munching on her salty snack. She was watching _Inception_ from her blue-ray DVD. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

'Is that Neji again,' she wondered.

"Yes?" she called out, not unkindly.

"Hinata-sama, a letter arrived for you," Irune's muffled voice sounded through the door. Hinata paused the movie and got up to open the door. Irune was holding a silver envelope.

'An invitation card?' she thought as she took it from Irune's hands. She folded the envelope open and took the card out. The invitation was written in orange ink and carried the official stamp of Konoha's municipality.

"A charity evening organized by the Hokage," she read aloud.

"That sounds like good publicity for Hyuuga Corp. You should go," Irune encouraged, "besides, weren't you in the same class as Uzumaki-sama?"

"Yes, Naruto and I were classmates throughout all our school years," Hinata said with a smile remembering the good times.

"You were so shy whenever he was around and he was such a loud boy," Irune recalled. She used to pick up Hinata from Konoha High on occasion. Hinata's face always went tomato red when the blonde troublemaker was close-by. She half expected that familiar blush to return now they were talking about Hinata's old crush, but it didn't happen. Hinata chuckled.

"Yeah, I was crushing badly on him. Would be fun to see Naruto, I think I'll go," Hinata said.

"Good! We'll go shopping for a new dress soon then," Irune said cheerfully, "you will have to think about someone to accompany you."

Hinata's face remained blank. She had a few options. Kiba, Shino or… Neji. Good thing the party was only in two weeks so she'd have time to think about it. Speaking of Neji… She heard him and Mr. Sabaku come up to his room earlier, but now everything was quiet.

"Where is Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, he left together with his secretary, said he had to take care of some business. He'll be back tomorrow," Irune responded. Hinata nodded slowly. She wasn't sure if she felt relieved or annoyed he apparently had something urgent to do already. Irune said goodnight and Hinata returned to her room to finish watching the movie. The house was as quiet as it ever was the past months... Yet without Neji, she reluctantly caught herself feeling it to be even emptier...

* * *

"Hey you!" Temari smiled at Gaara when he entered the livingroom with Kankuro, "where were you last night? I asked Kankuro, but he was being all mysterious about it."

"I've slept at a friend's house in the country," Gaara responded as he walked past her to the fridge. Atleast it was only _half _a lie. He got two chilled beers and tossed a can to Kankuro before he returned to the livingroom and seated himself. He pulled the tab and took a sip, then averted his eyes to Temari earnestly.

"I'm trying to get out, Temari…"

Temari blinked back at her younger brother. "Out of Club Sharingan?"

"Yes…" he responded and stared at his can absent-mindedly. They remained silent for a while. The way Gaara acted… It was probably not without risk. He might not talk much about his job, but Temari was working in a law-office and she'd have to be deaf to never hear about the Uchiha's… and then in particularly _Madara Uchiha._ He kept his business well enough secret not to be caught, but everyone knew he was the king of the underworld.

"You'll be careful right, Gaara?" she asked softly. He looked up to his sister's worried face with a small smile.

"I know my way, don't fret it," he responded.

Temari nodded, a mix of emotions from pride to anxiousness going through her. Her brother was changing for the better. She could see he had the potential to be a great man someday. "I believe in you, Gaara," Temari said and then proceeded with a grin, "just know that if you need a lawyer, you're living with a pretty awesome one!"

Kankuro chuckled and Gaara smiled weakly while he held the beer on his knee. He took a big gulp.

"I won't be around much, but Kankuro is helping me out."

"You?" Temari asked incredulously watching Kankuro with an arched eyebrow.

"What's that tone supposed to mean!? I'm hurt!" he called out theatrically. "But seriously. The racing season is yet to start, I got nothing to do... Besides, the country has some nice long stretched roads for me to make that engine roar!"

Temari shook her head, "you're the worst Kankuro, are you ever serious?"

"Only about winning," he jested and finished his beer.

"At least I'm glad you'll be together. Just make sure to drop by often. Don't want your older sister to get lonely do you?"

Kankuro laughed and placed his hand on Temari's shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, if you excuse me I'll play Skyrim now, I have some arrows to shoot in knees," he said and walked over to the TV to put on the Xbox.

"M'kay, I got some wash to fold anyway," Temari said and picked herself up from the couch. Gaara watched his brother's character on the video game creeping through caves and mowing down undeads. Kankuro leaned forward on the edge of the couch, absorbed with his game. After a while Gaara returned to his own room and picked up the family photo album of the Hyuuga's. He flicked the pages and paused at a picture of Hinata and Neji on a playground. Neji was at the top of the slide grinning at his sister while Hinata was sliding down with her arms thrown in the air and a carefree smile of joy. But what really caught his attention were her eyes. They displayed childish innocence. Did he ever display such joy on an old photo of his? He could only recall pictures of him where he clutched his teddy bear looking for reassurance. He placed the album down. It was a shame he could never show Hinata. He undressed and slept in a simple black shirt on top of his boxers.

* * *

After breakfast he and Kankuro left to head back to the Hyuuga mansion. An hour later they were passing through the valley with its river and quaint town in the distance.

"Let's take a look there," Gaara said. Kankuro took a left at the next light. Soon they were driving through the town. It seemed nice enough. The houses were old, their terracotta stucco damaged and discolored, but the people decorated the balconies with red geraniums and the white wooden shutters looked nice. The town square was filled with seats belonging to the various café's and the shopping street had plenty enough choice, though couldn't compare to Konohagakure. At the east side of the town there was even a train station. There were a few men dressed in suits waiting on the platform for the train to Konohagakure. It figures, the people who owned the villa's outside of town had to work somewhere. They were about to exit the town when Gaara's eye landed on an iron gate and a big house that lay behind it.

"Tsuriha Orphanage," he read.

* * *

That morning Hinata had a quiet breakfast with Irune. There were warm croissants, round buns, cooked eggs, fresh salad and different kinds of spreading. They ate like usual, exchanging some minor conversation about the weather and Hyuuga Corp. Then Hinata went upstairs to take a shower and dress for the day. Irune walked into her bedroom when she was making her choice. Hinata had a pair of jeans on and her bra. A few shirts were spread out on her bed and she had a hand to her lips pondering which would be her pick.

"Why don't you wear the black shirt you bought recently?" Irune suggested.

"Which one?" Hinata asked. Irune walked to her closet and searched for a moment. When she turned back to Hinata she was holding up a short-sleeved black shirt. The sleeves and top part were of fine metallic mesh, with black borders, while the rest was of thick cotton with a sweetheart neckline. She didn't remember buying it at all.

"We got it three weeks ago," Irune explained. Hinata didn't really care to know. It was there and now that she saw it she liked it. She took the top from Irune and sat down at her boudoir to flatiron her hair.

"What are you going to do today, Hinata-sama?" Irune inquired.

"Hmm… I think I will do some reading in the library," she said and put some lip balm and mascara on after she was done with her hair. She was hoping to finish her Twilight book by today.

Hinata walked downstairs and entered the library. One wall was filled with bookcases that reached the ceiling. In front of it was a desk with a computer and office chair. Now that her father was gone, Hinata used this library to do some work for Hyuuga Corp, though she let Kiba take care of most matters. With her book in her hand she sat down on the red leather Chesterfield couch and placed a soft pillow behind her back for support. A moment later Irune walked in with a bowl of nuts and a cola which she placed on the table beside Hinata.

"Thank you, Irune," she said with a smile and continued reading.

* * *

An hour passed and Hinata was startled by some strange noises in the house. High pitched screams and... roaring?

'What's going on?' she thought confused and placed her book down. Many footsteps drummed down the hall. A moment later the door flew open with a bang and a group of five children ran into the room. They stopped for a moment and looked around with faces filled with wonder.

"Cool! A library!" a little boy said awed with big eyes. "Do they have comics?"

Hinata stared at him with her eyebrows pulled up. They hardly seemed to take notice of her until she stood up. Immediately a little girl with bows in her curly hair flung around her middle. Even as Hinata tried to walk forward she wouldn't let go of her grip. She looked down at the joyful face of the girl. Where did these kids come from? There were little voices from everywhere drifting down the hall. What was going on?

"COME! IT'S A CINEMA!" someone bellowed. The kids quickly turned around with delighted screams that left her ears ringing and ran down the hall. Hinata followed them quickly. There were children everywhere, climbing over the chairs, playing tag. They had found the projector's light button and were making shadow figures in front of the white screen.

"How do you turn it on? Can we watch a movie?" a girl asked pulling on her arm, hopping up and down on her feet.

"Uhm… there's…" Hinata started, but someone called the girl's name and she ran away after her friends before Hinata could respond. Hinata blinked her eyes and exited the cinema. The door to the private gym was ajar. There were three boys punching their little fists against her sandbag while others were running around in her boxing ring letting the elastic ropes bounce them back.

"I'm Chuck Norris and you are Jacky Chan!" she heard one call out. The kids took a pose and started imaginary fighting, making their own sound effects. So much uncontrolled energy, it was madness.

'I got to find Irune!' she told herself and marched towards the livingroom.

* * *

"Neji-sama, why did you arrange this? With Hinata's condition…" Irune pleaded to Gaara while they were standing outside. There were more children of varying ages playing in the grass before them, running after a brand new football.

"Irune-san, my sister is able to handle a few guests," he retorted with his hands in his pockets as he watched the kids have fun. Kankuro was a little ways from them trying to keep the children's hands of his precious racing car.

"This is absurd," Irune protested.

"Yes! It is!" someone called out behind them. Hinata came out through the opened front door looking mighty flustered. It didn't take a genius to understand Gaara was behind this.

"This is my house, Neji! How come you have the audacity to let these kids in without consulting me?" she called out haughtily.

"Goodmorning, Hinata," Gaara greeted her trying to suppress his amusement at her reaction, "I came past an orphanage on my way here. Seeing you have so many toys at home you are unable to use them at once, I thought about providing these kids a safe environment to have some fun. Looks like they like it." He pointed at the children. Hinata looked around her with her lips parted and a frown. Gaara used that moment to let himself be baffled once more by the beauty of the Hyuuga family heir. He tried not to let his eyes wander to the cleavage exposed through the mesh of her top. Hinata folded her arms robbing him of the good view.

This was too sudden and the house too crowded for Hinata's liking. She had been used to solitude for many months. Her father would never allow this many kids in the house at once. What was Neji thinking?

"This is too much," she said crossing her arms, "tell them to leave."

In the meantime an employee of the orphanage walked to them and bowed deeply before Gaara.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Hyuuga-sama. We are a poor orphanage and our amount of children would never be able to enjoy all these things at once if it weren't for you."

She couldn't stop herself from bowing. Hinata saw the gratitude on her face.

'I can't turn these kids down…' she acknowledged. But she wouldn't let Neji win that easily. She turned back into the house and got her purse. A moment later she walked briskly down the gravel path towards the gate.

"Hinata-sama, where are you going?" Irune called after her.

"Out!" she replied.

"L-Let me come with you, what if something happens?" Irune stuttered starting after her, but Gaara stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, Irune-san. You have held my sister's hand long enough. It's time for her to figure out her own way." He looked at Hinata's back as she distanced herself from them.

"You expected this, didn't you, Neji-sama?" Irune said accusingly.

Gaara didn't reply.

"Perhaps you did it to give these children a good time, but I think you arranged this to chase Hinata-sama out of her own house!" Irune continued upset. Gaara turned around to face her, a cold stare in his eyes that scared Irune into shutting up.

"So what if I did? Would you have Hinata waste away in the confines of these four walls? I'm trying to get her to live a little. It's good she went out. You're acting like she is already demented. My sister isn't that helpless and its about time she realizes it!"

Irune didn't dare to go against him. She pressed her lips together.

"Now, Irune-san… will you help Sabaku-san prepare all thirty-five of these children some lemonade and lunch?"

* * *

Hinata wandered down the road towards Tsuriha. Now that she was out she might as well ma. It was lovely sunny but there was a strong wind. She regretted not taking her coat but refused to walk back to get it. It took thirty minutes to reach town. In the meantime she enjoyed the sun falling on her face and the sounds of birds and rustling leafs.

When she came to the town square she entered a little café and walked to the bar.

"What can I get you?" the barman asked.

"A cappuccino please," she replied kindly and opened her wallet to place some coins on the counter.

"You don't see that often," a voice drawled besides her.

"Sorry?" she asked and turned to the man besides her. He was of her own age, had dark hair in wild spikes at the back and deep black eyes. He wore a white shirt unbuttoned one too many for her liking, exposing his muscular chest.

"A girl going out for a drink on her own, I mean," he explained and held out his hand. "I'm Sasuke."

Hinata paused for a moment before she returned the gesture and shook his hand.

"Hinata…" she replied shyly and got seated on the bar stool while the coffee machine hissed as the barman was making milk foam.

"I'd ask if you come here often, but that would be a cheesy starting line, wouldn't it?" Sasuke said.

Hinata giggled. "I don't come here often."

"We have something in common already, neither do I…" Sasuke replied teasingly and held up his beer as Hinata's coffee was brought before her. "Cheers!"

"Well, where do you come from? You look like the city type," Hinata asked.

"You are right, I came today from Konohagakure," he replied.

Hinata could see Sasuke was the kind of person that could easily sway a woman's heart. Involuntarily she compared his looks to Neji's and decided that Neji was more handsome after all. He gave her a long intense stare that made Hinata frown and turn to her coffee out of shyness. He smiled mysteriously and pulled his wallet out to pay for the beer. As he stood up something scraped past his barstool. It was a katana! With one arched eyebrow she wondered what kind of guy would carry a sword around.

"Good day to you, Hinata," he said charmingly with a nod and exited the café. She watched him disappear and realized she might as well have forgotten about this strange meeting by tomorrow. She took her coffee and walked to a cosy corner near the window with some beany bags and a low table littered with mags. There she enjoyed the rest of her cappuccino. A few clouds were coming into view. After she finished drinking she got up and looked around shops. She ended up close to the train station and decided to follow its tracks into the valley.

'As kids me and Neji liked to come here and watch the steam train pass by... we'd wave our hands excitedly hoping the machinist would blow the horn... Those were good times.'

* * *

"It's been several hours and she hasn't returned yet," Irune expressed her worries. The children of the orphanage had left a while back. Irune was pacing back and forth while Gaara was watching some TV. "I tried calling her cell, but she forgot to take it with her."  
She stopped to look out of the window. "And it even started to drizzle! Should we call the police? What if she's lost!"

The TV displayed the weather forecast. Apparently it would continue to rain hard tonight.

"I'll go look for her," Gaara volunteered and got up. He walked to the coat stand and pulled on his ankle-length coat whilst grabbing Hinata's trenchcoat with fake-fur lining and a see-through umbrella.

"I got my mobile with me, be back later Irune."

Kankuro had already left so he took Irune's car and drove to the town. He figured that was the best place to start looking. It's been a while since she last came out of the mansion. Where would she go? He witnessed a flash of thunder in the distance. Still some miles removed, but soon it would be really bad weather. He was getting worried too.

'Think, Gaara… where would she go?'

Suddenly he remembered a passage in Neji's diary about the train. He parked the car close to the station and looked around to see if Hinata was walking down the street. Suddenly someone familiar come into view, casually leaning against the wall of the station. _Sasuke Uchiha. _

"Hi, Gaara," he said with a wicked smile.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked briskly.

"Came to check up on you," he said while he pulled an antique watch out of his pocket, dangling from a silver cord. "Times ticking on, my friend… I thought I'd see the con-man at work myself. But instead, I met with the Hyuuga heir herself."

In a split-second Gaara pressed Sasuke against the wall, holding him up by his shirt. "Where is she?" he demanded. Sasuke started chuckling at his heated response.  
"Calm down, I didn't do anything to her. And I don't know, I was just waiting for the next train to arrive…" he said. Gaara let go of him and Sasuke straightened his shirt. Gaara looked around if he could spot Hinata.

"You found yourself a cold rock of a woman…" Sasuke said playing with the antique watch, "I wonder, will it ever turn into a lump of gold?"

Gaara eyed the Uchiha coolly. "I don't have time for this," he spat and walked past Sasuke. He suddenly remembered something about a dirt-path alongside of the train track. Possibly Hinata was there. He would give it a shot, he couldn't think of anything else. That same moment the rain started to pour down and he opened the umbrella before continuing his way, leaving a snickering Sasuke behind.

He was walking for a good ten minutes, leaving the town borders behind. All around him were trees. The rain pattered on the ground. His beige jeans were getting muddy, but he didn't care, as long as Hinata was safe. His _investment_ was safe… Or did he already regard her as more than that? He had to remind himself not to get lost inside his roleplaying. Getting emotionally attached was not how hosts went about their game. The sky cracked, a forked flash illuminating the world. Streams of water were running to lower ground from the track. Gaara saw a piece of cloth lying on the rail and his heart skipped a beat. Quickly he jogged there and bend down to pick it up.

"Just an old rag…" he sighed. There was a low rumbling from the distance indicating a train was nearing. Gaara proceeded on.

"Hinataaaa!" he called out, cupping his hand around his mouth. "HINATAAAA!"

"Over here!" a voice responded him. There was a run-down guard shack next to the track. Hinata appeared in the door opening, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Hinata!" Gaara exclaimed in relief. The train was now appearing from the corner. "Stay there!" he said. He watched the train near, its headlights nearly blinding him, and crossed the tracks as the machinist let the steam whistle blow. It was ear deafening. Just as he reached Hinata the train sped past them, wind blowing wildly in its wake. Gaara pulled Hinata close and shielded her with his body, feeling her warm breath against his skin. She was shivering from the cold.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I just- I bought new shoes, and I got nostalgic, I-I - you remembered this place, Neji. You knew where to find me," she stuttered into his chest. For a moment Gaara was at a loss of words. He found himself wrapping one arm around Hinata's back and another carefully holding her wet-locked head closer to his shoulder.

"I was worried once the storm came," he murmured gently. Hinata quivered, but this time not from the cold. This little moment held a special intimacy she had not experienced before with her family members. She felt so... warm... and comforted... She sighed in relief. Gaara let go of her and held up the umbrella. He was back to himself… seemingly aloof.

"Let's go home. I parked Irune's car at the train station." He handed Hinata her coat which she thankfully pulled on. Her hair, her new top… everything was wet. She snuggled her cheek against the fur hem of the coat. Wafts of Gaara's parfume lingered on the fabric.

'My brother's scent…' she thought.

Gaara held the umbrella up and they walked back towards the car.

"Your jeans are filthy," Hinata remarked, looking at the mud splashes on Gaara's legs.

"Everything about you is filthy right now," he retorted. She giggled.

"I thought you are the type to care about your clothes, a little vain," she continued slyly, looking at his face from the corner of her eye.

"Perhaps I am," Gaara replied almost monotone and shot her a look, "but I care more about my sister."

Hinata smiled in silence.

"Did the children enjoy themselves?"

"They sure did," Gaara answered.

"Good…" Hinata breathed and rubbed her arms.

When they reached the car Gaara opened the door for Hinata before he walked around to the driver's seat. He put the heater almost at its highest and adjusted the ventilator to warm Hinata's legs. What a gentleman!

'So this is what it's like to have a big brother…' she thought to herself as the car was put into motion. A bittersweet smile formed on her lips. This yearning to experience a true familiar relationship welled up she didn't even know she had. And Neji was here now… Even if there was a real possibility she would lose the new memories she made… she would enjoy them in their moment. Maybe that was good enough after all.

"Neji," she said. Gaara took notice of her odd smile as she stared ahead out of the window while the raindrops crawled down the glass like tears.

"How about you take me somewhere tomorrow… so I can explore the world… like you said."

He nodded quietly and the smallest smile formed on his lips.

"Of course… That sounds like a good idea."

The rest of the journey they remained silent. A few minutes passed before they reached the gate to the mansion. It slowly opened before them. Hinata was looking out of the passenger window, Gaara was staring straight ahead. Yet each was enjoying this little moment they shared together.

* * *

A shout-out to DageRee for being so awesome to review all my chapters!  
And many thanks also to anon for taking the time to review again! :3

I suppose this chapter was an interlude to their improving relationship. Next chapter Gaara has a sweet surprise to help Hinata with her memories.

Thanks for reading,

~Demiyah


	8. Chapter 8: The Spring Fair

Chapter 8: The Spring Fair

'_There's a festival today close to Konohagakure, we'll go there. So dress up, I'll be right back.'_

That's what her brother told her this morning through her bedroom door. Thus Hinata ate, showered and put on a white ruffle top with thin straps and a dark blue skirt with geometric patterns in pink, white and yellow, and some black flats. She accesorized with a thin silver necklace with a miniature bird-cage. Like normally she let her hair down.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama, don't you look nice today," Irune coed when Hinata walked down the stairs into the livingroom.

"Thanks, Irune," she replied with a shy smile for being complimented.

"What's the occasion, if I might ask?" Irune asked.

"Neji is going to take me to a festival," Hinata said.

"Is he now? But… Hinata-sama… what about your appointment with Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Oh no!" Hinata gasped and halted halfway the room with a hand to her mouth. She giggled guiltily.

"I forgot, could you move the appointment to tomorrow please?"

Irune sighed and dropped her knitting on her lap. She was making something that looked like a pink cardigan.

"Pardon me for being rude, but your meeting with mr. Inuzuka is important, perhaps more important than going to a festival?"

Hinata stared hard at Irune, "you _are_ being rude."

Irune nodded slowly and pressed her lips together. 'If only Neji doesn't ruin things… well there's no helping it, he's her brother.'

Hinata walked away from Irune into the garden. There were some white puffy clouds, but mostly the sky was blue. The wind had turned and felt warmer than the day before. It's been ages since she had gone out to a festival. Last time must've been during the cherry blossom season, when dad took her and Hanabi to the national park and they each dressed in kimono's. That's where she first met Kiba Inuzuka. He stood out wearing a western tailored royal blue suit, a white blouse and a leather tie. There was something wild about this boy. His eyes conveyed a untameness… like a wolf. She had quickly learnt that like his last name implied Kiba was loyal like a dog to his family, and that's why he lived up to his father's expectations to take over his place at Hyuuga Corp. It reminded Hinata of herself and Hanabi who always competed together for their father's favors. In a way she was still competing… following up his wishes to secure Hyuuga Corp's future…

She walked past the many-colored roses and when she got tired she returned to the livingroom to watch TV. Hinata gazed up to the clock…

'It's already past 1… Neji what's keeping you?'

At that moment she heard something drop close behind her. Startled she turned her head to see who was there only to be greeted by a blinding flash of light. Gaara lowered the polaroid camera he was holding with a lopsided smile. With a mechanic buzz a square photo rolled out of the front. He grabbed it and flicked it through the air to make the image appear.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked. Gaara checked the clock and proceeded grabbing a waterproof fineliner and scribbling something at the bottom of the photograph without answering her. When he was done he handed her the photograph. She grimaced and chuckled when she saw the dumb face she had pulled the moment he made the picture. He had written the time and place where he took the photo on the white border under the image. She wondered what that was for. Before she could ask Gaara took the bag he had dropped to the ground and pulled out a carton box with purple and baby-blue stripes which he placed in front of her on the glass coffee table.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked perplexed.

"Open it," Gaara told her, gesturing to the box before he slid his hands inside of his jeans' pockets.

"Okay," Hinata giggled with an insecure smile. What was Neji up to? He was being so mysterious. She carefully took the lid of the box and exposed a hardcovered album inside with little plastic containers filled with sparkles, multi-colored felt stickers, normal stickers of smiley faces and butterflies, tape with polka dots or stripes and so on.

She let out a laugh and picked up the album. "What's all this for? You want me to put together a photo album?"

"Not quite," Gaara responded, "it's a memory book."

"A memory book…"

"Scoot," Gaara commanded and sat down next to her. He took the album and opened it at the first page. Then he took the photograph he had made and a glue stick from inside the box. He placed the glued picture in the upper corner.

"Here, now you write something like 'on March 25th Neji bought me a memory book'. The idea is that you make pictures of the things you do during the day, your likes and dislikes, and you put the photo's in here, like an image diary. Next week you can look back at all the things you've done and refresh your memory. The decorations are just for, you know, fun."

Hinata let her hand glide across the page of the album and smiled timidly. Then she averted her eyes to Gaara. "Thank you," she mumbled, "it's a good idea."

Gaara saw the tinge of sadness in her eyes. She so easily got lost within her own depressing thoughts. She had to let go feeling sad for herself, accept the circumstances and make best of what she had. But he couldn't tell it to her in those words. He didn't want their day to start off with such a conversation. So he did the second best thing to make her snap out of it. He boxed her shoulder hard like Kankuro would've done.

"Owh!" Hinata yelped and rubbed her arm. "What was that for?" she called out and slapped his arm. Gaara got up from the couch while she glared at him.

"Get your coat, we're going," he told her and walked towards the entrance hall. She followed him feigning to be irritated. He ignored her looks and took his coat from the stand, continuing his way out of the house without glancing back. When he wasn't looking Hinata let her guard down for a moment, her eyes softened and she smiled gratefully. Hinata knew today would be a glad day.

* * *

"It's crowded," Hinata commented as Gaara drove the car around the makeshift parking lot on the grass field outside of the spring fair. There were people everywhere walking towards the entrance or going back to theirs cars. Kids walking with balloons or cotton candy. Now that they had arrived Hinata couldn't wait to get out and see what was beyond the fence that surrounded the festival terrain. Gaara parked the car and stepped out of the vehicle, Hinata did the same. Gaara held his arm up so she could link with his.

From behind the fence she could see the top of stands and the ferris wheel in the distance. There were all kinds of noises drifting in the air, giving the prospect of a lot of fun. Laughter, chatter, live music.

"Is this here every year?" she thought aloud.

"Yes," Gaara droned, in the back of his mind surprised that she hadn't known about this in the first place. He didn't have much interest in the festival, but figured it would be something a girl like Hinata enjoyed. He took a photo with the polaroid of the entrance sign and handed the camera to Hinata. She looked so thrilled to experience the spring fair and at the same time insecure to be surrounded by such a large amount of people. There were already a thousand people there. When they entered the terrain there was a signboard with the festival's schedule.

"Live music until midnight, fireworks, a performance by Konoha's amateur theatre group, games until eight p.m…" Hinata read, "wow, there's so much to do here."

"There is," Gaara responded taking a look around.

"Owh look, Neji! You can win a stuffed animal there!" Hinata exclaimed pointing at a stand where you had to shoot mini balloons with a toy rifle. "Can I try?"

She smiled up at him excitedly. Gaara couldn't help himself but smile back, if only a little. He never smiled full-toothed after all.

"Of course," he told her and followed after Hinata. He took his wallet and paid for one game and held the camera while Hinata picked up one of the rifles. She held it up to her chest and aimed for the orange-colored balloon.

"You're looking badass, Hinata," Gaara teased as she looked somewhat awkward, obviously holding a weapon for the first time. He quickly made a snapshot of her.

"Damn, I missed!" she exclaimed and aimed another time. The second was a hit, the balloon popped and it actually startled her at first.

"Hah! You saw that?" she grinned triumphantly. Gaara's phone vibrated in his pocket.

_'I'm at the festival,'_ a text from Kankuro. Gaara looked around him seeing if he could already spot his brother. _'Stay low key, we're at the game stands,'_ he messaged him back. At the same time Hinata missed a third and fourth time.

"One shot left, lady," the shopkeeper told her, "make it count and you can win a two star prize."

"Okay," she told herself, "concentrate Hinata, you can do it…!"

"Go for it," Gaara motivated her, again with his hands in his pockets, looking at her from a short distance. She was leaning over the counter, brushed a strand of hair from her face and closed one eye for better aim. Actually it was cute seeing her try so hard. Two guys passed from the other direction, one elbowing the other and pointing at Hinata. The edge of her skirt was pulled up while she leaned over, tight around her bum. The guy mouthed 'hot' to his friend and they both looked another time before grinning at each other. Gaara stared at them with eyes shooting daggers. Quickly they became aware of his deathglares. If eyes could wound, they would need hospitalization. Whenever Gaara was angry people knew they better remove themselves from his sight. He'd get that _thing_ in his eyes, that killer's look, as though he didn't have any limits in a fight. It was incredibly intimidating.

"Sorry man," the guy apologized nervously, "didn't mean to disrespect your girlfriend."

"Sister," Gaara grunted.

"Alright, man," he replied and they walked on quickly.

"What's going on?" Hinata threw across her shoulder, completely oblivious of her admirers, "aren't you gonna watch me shoot?"

"Yes, go right ahead," Gaara replied quickly changing expression, and nodded for her to continue.

"'Kay, here I go," she called out and pulled the trigger. With a pang the balloon exploded and the shopkeeper rang a bell to mark her victory.

"YES!" she exclaimed and twirled towards Gaara proud at her achievement.

"Here are your tickets, miss," the shopkeeper said and slid two green pieces of paper across the counter. She picked them up and scanned the prizes scattered throughout the stall.

"You can only get something from below here," the man told her pointing the baskets out. They were filled with waterpistols, keychains, plastic tiara's and that sort of kids' stuff.

"Not that bear?" she asked, pointing at a large panda bear in the corner. The shopkeeper started to chuckle when he saw which one she meant.

"No can do, that's worth ten tickets," he explained, "you want to go another round?"

Hinata was clearly disappointed, so Gaara stepped up next to her. "Yes, we'll do that."

"But it will take me ages to pop eight more balloons," Hinata protested.

"Don't worry, I'll help you aim, you just pull the trigger," Gaara said and positioned himself behind Hinata while the shopkeeper was hanging new balloons on the target. They were standing close together, his chest almost pressed against her back. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her lift the rifle to the right position.

"Now you use your dominant eye, and peer through the slit in the metal on the middle of the rifle, you see?" he explained softly, close to her ear, and pointed at the sight on the gun. He was so close to her, she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Normally she'd become shy and begin to stutter if she was in such a situation with a guy. Strangely she didn't feel uncomfortable, she figured it was because he was her brother afterall.  
"Do you see the balloon right through the sight?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"Now pull the trigger."

They hit the balloon right in the center, it burst into pieces.

"Yeah!" Hinata exclaimed and accidentally bumped her butt into Gaara's lap. "Owh, sorry!"

"It doesn't matter," he responded, while in fact he caught himself feeling strangely flustered at their physical contact, "let's get this over with though."

Ten minutes later Hinata was hugging the panda bear as they strolled across the festival grounds. The trees on the terrain were decorated with lampions and flags. The ground was a little soggy at some places from the rain of yesterday.

"You're good at shooting," Hinata remarked.

"Yeah, well... Going hunting with uncle Hizashi offered me plenty of practice..." he lied. In reality he learnt how to handle guns in a much darker way. They passed a puppet show for the children and stopped to look. There was a witch disguised in a pink robe trying to lure the princess into eating a poisoned apple. The kids were anxiously watching, calling out to the princess not to trust the witch. Hinata burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" Gaara asked which only made Hinata laugh more. She held the stuffed animal to her face in embarassement. He couldn't figure out what was so hillarious and shook his head at her.

"It's kind of mean to say, but that witch reminds me of Irune," she said while giggling, "it's because of the pink dress, Irune has one almost like it."

"Irune!" Gaara repeated, "I was worried she tried to poison me, but then I realized she's just a bad cook."

"Neji!" Hinata exclaimed laughing, slapping his arm a second time that day, "that's mean and not true!"

"Like you comparing Irune to this witch isn't mean," he answered monotone to Hinata's hilarity.

"Let's just continue, I want to go into the bump carts," she grinned when she finished laughing and took his hand to lead him away.

"Wait," he commanded and took a photo of the puppet-show right as the princess was falling down after eating the apple. Then he took the fineliner and wrote '_Irune appearing in a puppet show_' under it. "For your memory book," he said handing Hinata the picture. She looked at it for a moment and tucked it away in her purse.

Gaara looked around but still couldn't find Kankuro. Where was he? He didn't want to let Hinata know he was distracted though. They bought tickets for the bumping carts and each got into a different one. Gaara chased after Hinata on purpose, watching her body rock forward each time he hit her. She seemed to enjoy herself a lot, and admittedly, it was more fun than he expected it would be, even though these games were childish in his opinion. When it was over they headed for the bandstand. His phone buzzed again.

'_I'm at the cotton candy stall.'_

Gaara turned to Hinata, "do you want something to eat? Stay here, I'll be right back." Before she could reply he walked away leaving her dumbfounded.

When he reached the stall he saw Kankuro leaning against a tree next to it with his shades on and arms crossed. He grinned when he spotted Gaara.  
"Hey bro!" Kankuro called out to him. "Can't believe you of all people would go to a spring fair. This shit is _so_ middle-class family, if you ask me."

"Well, it's working out," Gaara responded.

"Yeah? How's it going building up that _bro-sis_ relationship with Hinata?" Kankuro asked and snorted a laugh.

"She's beginning to trust me."

"Well that's good news dude. Guess you'll be laying claim on those millions soon!"

"I haven't had the chance to speak to her about the will, it's not a good moment yet."

He turned to the stall owner for a moment and gave him a banknote, "one portion please, make it the shape of a flower or something."

The stall man nodded and started filling his machine with different colors of sugar to produce the wanted flower. Gaara turned back to his brother with his arms crossed and kept an eye on Hinata.

"Well I've been hanging around Club Sharingan like you asked," Kankuro continued, "from what I gathered Sasuke is doing a great job filling in your empty spot already."

"I bet he is," Gaara said monotone, not in the least surprised.

"Madara is working on something. I think he's trying to immobilize the city council from within. Rumor has it he has a spy there ."

"He's trying to out power the Hokage from within?" Gaara huffed, "corruption is everywhere, huh."

"Yeah, well… that's not all. I've figured out how he got to know about your plans to step out of the organisation…"

"How?" Gaara asked, tearing his eye off Hinata and giving his brother his full attention.

"Itachi gave you your phone, right? Give it to me," Kankuro said holding his hand up. Gaara reached into his pocket and gave the Samsung phone to his brother. Kankuro took a small screwdriver out of his coat and starting opening up his phone. Gaara watched in silence as he unscrewed the casing and revealed the machinery within. He looked at it for a moment. Carefully he undid the wiring of a small chip and held it up between his fingers.

"You were wired, dude," Kankuro clarified gravely, "all your phone activity was sent right to 'em with this device."

He put it between his teeth and bit down, ruining the chip. Gaara eyed the now broken chip in Kankuro's open palm. He kept calm, but inside he wished he could stuff the chip down Madara's throat.

"That's how the Uchiha knew about Hinata…" he spat bitterly.

"Don't you need to get back to her? She doesn't look too happy to me," Kankuro said gazing at Hinata in the distance. Some people roughly walked past her, bumping against her shoulder, while three random guys seemed to blabber on to her from her other side.

In fact Hinata was starting to feel vulnerable, standing there alone while everyone around her was with their friends or family. She felt like a fool on her own and hoped Neji would soon return. She hunched her shoulders and grabbed onto her purse with both hands. Like always in these situations the vultures soon spotted out a lonely girl, and started bugging her to dance with them. She shyly held them at bay, but these type of guys never backed down easily. Still she remained polite and fervently hoped they'd take the hint. Where the hell was Neji? She gazed around to look for him. Gaara and Kankuro watched her growing nervousness from the distance.

"Let her feel alone. When I get back she'll be relieved to see me, she'll feel safe. She will remember that feeling and think that she trusts me… likes me," Gaara explained.

"Dude, I didn't know you were so calculating," Kankuro said slightly shocked.

"This is one of the first tricks a host learns," Gaara told him. The stall owner was done making a flower of cotton candy and handed the stick to Gaara. The inner part was yellow, and the petals red and purple. Gaara stayed with Kankuro a little while longer, exchanging some small talk about an illegal racing match in a weeks time and how Temari was keeping. Then Gaara returned to Hinata.

When he came into her vision she smiled at him. He was such a handsome and serious-looking guy, with his dark washed jeans and maroon blouse. The mysterious black rings around his eyes. It didn't become him to walk around with a pastel colored flower of cotton candy.

"Stay there!" she called out to him. He halted wondering what she had in mind. She pulled up the polaroid camera to her eye.

"Say cheese!" she exclaimed. He didn't move a finger. The flash lit up and a photo rolled out. Hinata chuckled when she saw it.

"For my album," she told him with a wink and let the camera dangle down her neck by its cord while she grabbed the cotton candy stick from Gaara. She started to pluck bits off and eat while a new artist was coming on stage. She didn't even complain that cotton candy wasn't really a meal but more like a snack. They were starting to play a slow cover from the Buena Vista Social Club.

"Let's get closer to the stage," Hinata said and started walking in front of Gaara past all the people. They found a place not too far from the bar at the right side of the stage. Hinata had nearly finished her cotton candy when she decided she had enough and threw the rest into bin. The next song was starting, it was the salsa version of Clocks from Coldplay.

"Neji," Hinata said with a shy smile, looking up to him with her light eyes rimmed with thick lashes, "I wanna dance."

"So dance," Gaara answered monotone.

"No… uhm… you want to dance with me?" she asked.

"I don't do dancing," he gruffed back.

"Come on, Neji! How often did we go to a festival together?" she protested.

"Never?"

"Exactly," she said and pulled his hand to get closer to the music. It had been a long time since she danced as well, but there was something about this day that made her feel like letting go of her normal scruples. She started to do basic salsa steps in front of Gaara, swaying her hips left and right while looking up to Gaara with a minor blush. He couldn't say no to that face although he never been a great dancer. He was the type of guy who remained alongside of the wall in the club, with a drink in his hand, observing everyone. Hinata pulled him out of his comfort zone.

"You should be honored," he told her, "no woman ever got me to dance with her if I didn't feel like it."

She giggled and held his hand up to do a twirl by herself. She was so close, he could see the perfect swelling of her breasts peeping above her top just a little, her slightly broad hips moving in sync with the music. His heartbeat picked up.

"Neji, are you blushing?" Hinata jested.

"Shut up," he grunted while he danced and twirled Hinata around another time.

"I'm having fun," she told him with a broad smile, "thank you for bringing me here."

"You're very welcome," he responded with a smallest smile in return.

They continued dancing for another hour and took a pause to drink a cool beer before returning to watch the band some more. Time flew and it was almost time for the firework show. They followed the other people to a field close to the parkinglot. It was almost midnight. People started to count down in chorus.

"6…5…4…3…2…" Hinata joined them, waiting anxiously. A few seconds late the arrows hissed up and a rain of gold en red sparkles trickled down the black sky. Hinata drew in her breath audibly. Gaara looked at her, she was holding onto the panda bear and the light of the firework reflected in her big eyes. Involuntarily he huffed and returned to watch the show. With a bang another went off, green and purple light crackling. The fireworks screeched loudly. On the ground were fountains of bright light, in the sky pink flowers opened, four in a row. The air was starting to smell of sulphur, a smoke falling down the nightsky. A volley of blue with larger red dots of light followed. The show lasted for five minutes and at the end Hinata yawned. It had been a long day.

"Let's get back to the mansion," Gaara told her and started to walk towards the car. Hinata followed after him stifling another yawn. With a bleep he unlocked the car and picked something off the backseat before opening the driver's portal. Hinata stepped into the passenger seat.

"Here, a blanket," Gaara mumbled and dropped the bundle on her lap. She blinked her eyes and unfolded the blanket to spread it across her legs. Hinata leaned back into the seat and Gaara started to drive. The dark world sped past them. Hinata hugged her stuffed toy and used it as a pillow so she could lean against the window without getting a sore head.

"Why the panda bear? The lion was nice too," Gaara asked.

"It reminded me of you… your eyes…" Hinata replied mumbling. She was so sleepy. Gaara didn't know what to think, so he concentrated on driving. After ten minutes he heard a soft moan and turned to Hinata. She had fallen asleep. He watched her face illuminated only by the passing lights above the road. So peaceful and innocent, he felt a knot form in his stomach.

'No, I can't be feeling guilty…' he told himself, 'guilt is an irrelevant emotion.'

His eyes wandered from her to the road and back to Hinata. She was scrunching her nose in her sleep, a few stray hairs were tickling her. He leaned over and gently brushed them aside with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Hinata," he whispered.

"Neji…" she mumbled in her sleep and rubbed her head against the panda.

* * *

When they arrived to the mansion he parked Irune's car close to the front door and picked Hinata up in his arms. Irune came rushing out of the house.

"Quiet," he told her before she could speak a word. He walked past her worried face into the house and up the stairs. Hinata started to wake up from all the movement.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm getting you to bed," he explained.

"Oh.. Okay…" she said, blinking her eyes at Gaara sleepily and smiling lightly. She moved her legs indicating she wanted to be let down. She wobbled through the corridor in front of Gaara. When she reached her bedroom door she stopped and frowned.

"Wait… Where's that bear? We took it with us right? And my purse…"

"It's in the car, I'll get it for you," Gaara said. She nodded and entered her room. Gaara turned around and descended the stairs, heading back for the car. Irune had returned to the livingroom. When he came into the car, the stuffed animal was laying face down on the ground. He picked it up and examined it.

'So this looks like me, huh.'

The purse was nowhere to be found, he already checked under Hinata's seat. He opened the glove box and found it lying there on top of a few papers. When he pulled it out he accidentally made the papers drop. He bent forward to pick them up and became curious.

'Hiashi Hyuuga's death certificate… Why the hell would Irune keep this in her car.'

He opened the booklet and found a small scribbled note. '_It has been done_' he read and frowned. There was something really fishy about this. He figured he'd question Irune about this when there'd be a proper moment. For now he would return Hinata her things and then go to bed himself.

Tomorrow would be a new day… This was the fourth day he entered the Hyuuga household. And like Sasuke pointed out so clearly… time was ticking…

* * *

A/N: Hi there! :3  
Thanks for reading again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Have you ever seen how they make shapes out of cotton candy? It's really cool!

Hmm... what are Gaara and Hinata starting to feel for each other? What's going on with Irune? Who is the spy trying to destroy Naruto the Hokage? What's Hinata's business with Kiba? Will Kankuro win the illegal racing match? ;) come back next chapter and gradually find out.

Drop me a comment if you like. Feedback is helpful and keeps me motivated.  
Pretty please, with a cherry on the top? ;3

Take care,

~ Demiyah


	9. Chapter 9: Want Some Lasagna, Gaara?

Chapter 9: Want some lasagna, Gaara?

"HYAAA!" Hinata yelled while her fists rapidly hit the punch-bag before her. She bent her knees, swooped around and jump-kicked it with her stretched leg. Then she let herself fall, making two backwards rotations, only to charge the punch-bag again with her hands. The chain that held the punch-bag up creaked while the thing rocked back and forth. Little beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. For the occasion she put her deep purple hair in a high ponytail and used some pins to keep her bangs out of her face. Hinata panted, her hands stretched and held close together before her, as was the Hyuuga fighting style passed down for centuries. She had wrapped linen around her palms and wrists for support. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly and deeply. When she opened them again she pushed her outstretched hands forward, delivering the fatal blow. The leather skin of the sandbag ripped and sand poured out before her. Hinata stepped back and walked towards the counter for her bottle of water. She drank greedily and afterwards used the sink to splash some cool water in her hot face. It didn't matter to her that it dripped down on her outfit too. When Hinata Hyuuga trained, she did it with a concentration and devotion that would earn her the praise of any master in martial arts. She lifted her head, grabbed one of the plushy hand towels to pat her face dry, and only then noticed the figure standing next to the door. Startled she stared at him, wondering how long Neji had been watching. Gaara stepped away from the door clapping.

"Remind me never to anger you," he teased, nodding his head at the punch-bag which still continued to empty its content on the floor.

"Come on, you probably destroyed a thousand of punch-bags already," she countered, a little irritated he hadn't made himself known earlier.

"What makes you think that?" Gaara asked and stepped around observing the gym a little better. Behind her he saw Hinata still had plenty of punch-bags in reserve, there were at least three of them hanging idly along the wall. Besides a sink, the counter was equipped with a mini-fridge, microwave and medical kit. In the middle of the gym there was a boxing ring, while in the back there was a spacious area with mirrors on all three walls. On the right side there stood training equipment, such as a treadmill, weights, a cycle and so on.

"Hizashi is a grandmaster in the Gentle Fist-style," Hinata retorted, "surely he made you train a lot."

"Not really," Gaara replied, much to Hinata's surprise. She pulled up one eyebrow.

"He didn't?"

"Perhaps I was just being rebellious, but I lost my interest in that fighting style a long time ago… I trained myself in other martial arts," he lied. The real Neji already mastered the art at a young age, under the pressure of Hizashi, but Gaara had to step away from that reality in fear of exposing himself as a imposter.

"Wow," Hinata breathed shocked, "if I did that, dad would've used the Eight Trigrams of One Hundred Twenty-Eight palms and blew me halfway mount Fuji."

Gaara smiled faintly at her joke. Hinata dropped the used towel in a laundry bag and turned back to him slowly.

"How about you spar me?" she asked him. This time Gaara actually snorted a laugh.

"No, no," he shook his head.

"What? Scared you'll get your ass kicked?" Hinata jested, putting her hands in her middle.

"Never," he smirked.

"Then come at me, bro!" she winked.

Gaara stood still and sized her up. He had already felt the impact of her fists once before. Admittedly Hinata had a lot of strength in her, the ripped punch-bag was proof of this too, but one thing she didn't have. She wasn't streetwise. She had only experienced battles in the form of training, one martial artist to another. Having the experience of needing to improvise, deal with different fighting styles, was Gaara's strength. He started to remove his watch and the necklace that was a present from Kankuro and put them aside on the counter, and looked back at Hinata. She saw the look in his eyes change. He began to omit an aura of danger, and she realized that if he battled her seriously she'd have a hell of a difficult time defeating him. In the back of her mind she heard that familiar little voice _'you can't defeat him, you're a failure at fighting, you're afraid it will hurt'_. She felt the anxiousness well up from her stomach, paralyzing her movements.

'No!' she scolded herself firmly, clenching her fists, 'you are Hinata Hyuuga, heir not only to Hyuuga Corp, but also of the Gentle Fist style. Having received training from the age of four, you are now practically a grandmaster too.'

She snapped out of her thoughts and held her breath involuntarily when Gaara pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest. He had kicked off his shoes too, standing before her only in his jeans with the rim of his black boxers peeping over the edge. Of course she knew he was fit, but it was different being confronted with his bare skin and muscularity this blatantly. She knew by fact that he was her brother, but not by feeling. Their separation of over a decade turned him into a stranger. Had they grown up together, there would be familiarity, and she would not be affected by looking at him. But five days weren't enough... not enough to fully accept in her mind that Neji had returned, that the redheaded man before her was her brother... Hell, every morning she still had to remind herself that she wasn't alone anymore! That was likely also by fault of her illness. Thus she stared at him like she was admiring the body of someone she hardly knew. Gaara proceeded to wrap his hands and wrists like Hinata's.

"You done gawking?" Gaara asked monotone when he was finished.

"Ah? Uhm-yes," she sputtered, embarrassed for having been caught staring.

"Let's get on with it," he told her and climbed into the boxing ring. Hinata followed suit, sliding under the elastic rope.

"What rules shall we apply? First one to immobilize the other for ten seconds wins?" Gaara asked.

"Sure," Hinata replied. She took her stance: one leg before the other, and one hand before her with her second close to her chest. Gaara breathed in deeply and relaxed. He gave her a nod, indicating she could start.

"You're not getting into fighting position?" Hinata asked surprised, looking at his arms hanging next to his body so casually.

"This is my fighting position," he remarked coolly. Hinata cocked her head and grinned.

"Your loss!" she called out and charged at the same time.  
God, she was fast! It took her no more than a split second to get close to him.  
"HYAA!" she exclaimed and lunged her hands forward. She was aiming for the nerve points on his arms. He deflected the attack with a swipe and shot his other hand under hers towards her stomach, Hinata pushed his hand down and stepped into his foot space to force him backwards. Instead Gaara pushed his foot against hers, caught her wrist and turned it around into a painful twist. Hinata grimaced and hooked her foot behind his leg, letting her weight drop backwards. She was trying to throw him over, Gaara realized in an instance. He managed to release her grasp and her feet only grazed his stomach where they would've kicked him otherwise. Quickly she scrambled back to her feet.

"Clever, using my hold on you, but not good enough," he said.

"Don't underestimate me," Hinata shot back.

Now that they were in the middle of a fight, he saw the fire in her eyes. Hinata wanted to win. Gaara was waiting for her to come at him another time. His fighting style was to use the momentum of an opponent's attack against them. He hardly ever dealt the first blow. He had been trained in mixed martial arts, combining techniques from different disciplines, such as grappling, judo, karate, kungfu and muay thai.  
Hinata ran forward, Gaara swooped his leg across the floor, she jumped up to evade while Gaara aimed for her stomach and shielded his head with another arm. Hinata deflected his attack, using the Gentle Fist technique to hurt the nerve points on lower arm. Although he felt the burning pain, he didn't flinch. He was beginning to see through her movements. She was faster than him, and lighter than him. God, her movements were so smooth, almost feline. But if he could anticipate her attacks he would have the upper hand. Hinata backed away and then used the pole keeping the rope up to jump and fly-kick. He caught her blow with his hands, his left arm shaking from the effort after she hit the crucial nerve points. Gaara held onto her leg tight and she fell to the floor, shocked by the blow for only a second. But that second was enough for Gaara to put his weight on her and grab her arm to lock her. She wiggled, fighting back. In a flash Hinata rolled on top of him, straddling Gaara with her thighs, and readying herself to use the Eight Trigrams to immobilize him. Gaara didn't wait for it to happen and grabbed onto her wrists, pulling each arm into the opposite direction and forcing her closer to him. The hair of her ponytail was falling down her shoulder onto his chest. It tickled a little. She stared into his eyes fiercely with clenched teeth and tried to release his grip, but Gaara's hands were strong. It was quite amusing seeing her getting angry at his hold of her. He released a chuckle.

"Ahem," they heard. They both turned their heads towards the door opening. Irune was standing there with a blank look on her face. Hinata suddenly became aware of how they were positioned. She, sitting on top of a half-naked Neji, with her chest hovering only inches from his and her thighs around his hips, her body grinding his as they struggled to control each other. A furious blush formed on her cheeks and she quickly got up.

"S-s-sorry!" she stuttered flustered to Gaara, as though he needed an apology, and turned to Irune, "we were sparring."

"So I see," Irune replied dryly, "I'm here to inform you Mr. Inuzuka arrived and is waiting you in the livingroom."

"It's already that time? I thought he would be here at four," she mumbled aghast.

"No, I'm positive I informed you he would be here at three, but it doesn't matter Hinata-sama," Irune replied with a gentle smile.

Hinata hastened to a door leading to a bathroom while Irune walked away. Before she entered Hinata turned around to Gaara, who climbed out of the boxing ring at ease.

"I was _so _defeating you," she told him with a grin.

"How? Tickling me into submission with your hair?" Gaara replied. Hinata snorted and then frowned.

"If Irune hadn't come in, I'd have won. I was on top of you."

"Maybe," he replied mysteriously, "or maybe not." He didn't want to say he had been holding back, afraid to harm her.

She rolled her eyes at him and disappeared through the door. Gaara heard the shower turn on, water clattering on the tiled floor while Hinata refreshed herself. Gaara opened the mini-fridge and downed half a bottle of chilled water before putting his clothes and accessories back on. He walked to the livingroom where Kiba Inuzuka was waiting, slouched down in one of the armchairs with a white dog at his feet.

"Oi," he greeted Gaara casually. Gaara simply nodded in return. He sat down in the opposite seat.

"How's it going?" Kiba asked, "getting used to being back home yet?"

"Many things changed here during the years of my absence," he remarked monotone.

"Yeah? You like it though?" Kiba continued whilst patting his dogs flank. For a moment Hinata's face flashed to Gaara's mind. He looked around the room at all the stuff.

"Sure," he said. He grabbed a magazine and started flicking the pages.

"Can I ask, what business are you working in? Normally a man would be on the job at this hour," Kiba asked leaning forward. Gaara remained silent for a moment, pretending something in the magazine had caught his interest so he could think of the answer.  
"I'm partner of an international club and I sponsor rally racing," he finally replied. To his surprise Kiba's face morphed into a look of realization.

"Ah yeah, yeah!" he said nodding his head, "that makes me think of something. Could it be your secretary, Mr. Sabaku, is also last year's second-place winner of the Country of Wind Grand Prix?"

Kiba frowned and closed his eyes for a second, tapping his hand on his leg.  
"What's his name… what's his name…" he mumbled, and then exclaimed, "oh yeah, Kankuro!"

'Shit…' Gaara thought eying Kiba with a straight face, 'I didn't think Kankuro was already this known… this Kiba must be a car-fanatic like him. Thankfully I never appeared in any pictures with Kankuro, but this is dangerous nonetheless.'

"That's right, but during the recess he works for me," he replied bored, masking his nervosity.

"Cool, cool," Kiba said and sighed looking at his watch, "my, Hinata is taking her sweet time isn't she?"

"I'm here now," they heard Hinata speak from the other side of the room. She had just appeared from the hallway into the livingroom, looking stunning in a tight lavender a-line dress that reached to an inch above her knees, with a slit in the back for easier movement and a peplum around the waist. She finished her look with gray pumps and a simple silver necklace.

"I thought you were only going to talk about business," Gaara said, noting she wouldn't look out of place on the red carpet.

"I'm taking her out for diner as well," Kiba explained. Gaara tried not to look surprised.

"We do this every week, we discuss Hyuuga Corp matters and then dine," Kiba continued, "of course its more of a formality, since Hinata-sama is having difficulties preserving new memories."  
Hinata walked over to them with clicking heels.

"Shall we take a walk through the garden?" she suggested, "then Akamaru can have some fresh air too."

Kiba got up from his sitting position and nudged Akamaru to do the same. They walked to the glass sliding door.

"See ya later, Neji," Kiba said with a wave before they disappeared from his sight. He addressed Gaara like they were friends, it annoyed him. A half hour later he saw them throwing a ball for Akamaru to catch. The dog barked happily. Kiba put all his strength into throwing, obviously showing off to Hinata. For some reason it irritated him greatly to see them having fun. Irune walked by and saw him glowering.

"What's the matter?" she asked. He looked at her past his shoulder.

"Isn't Hyuuga Corp my business now too?"

"I'm sorry Neji-sama, but for that Hinata-sama must first allow you to sign the will…"

"Hn."

"Kiba and Hinata have been friends for two and a half years now," Irune continued and smiled at them from next to Gaara. Inside he frowned at her remark.

"Irune-san," he started coolly, "why is my father's death certificate in your car?"

She sperred her eyes open and pressed her lips together, noticably startled.

"Owh th-that's… it's still in my car?" she stammered and laughed sheepishly, "how sloppy of me."

"What does '_it has been done_' signify?" he continued, looking at her face expectantly. She noticed how observant he was of her and stared right back into his face.

"It's just a note I received from one of the helpers after all the flowers were ordered for the funeral," she explained calmly. Gaara looked at her hard and suddenly smiled faintly, turning away from Irune.

"I see," he said, "thank you for taking care of things."

"Ah, it's my pleasure, Neji-sama," she answered, unable to fully mask the relief in her voice. Gaara kept his back to her and nodded his head slowly. There was something about Irune that didn't sit right. But then again, did he really want to care? He was there for the money. It would not be in his interest to make an enemy of Irune, who still had the ability to unmask him if she really put an effort to it. And right now he needed to get away from this house. It started to irritate him. Kankuro was supposed to pick him up anytime now.

"Speaking of the devil," he mumbled when he heard the car honk out front.

"I'm going," he told Irune, grabbing his coat and exiting the house.

* * *

When he stepped out of the house Kankuro was rocking his head back and forth wildly to the loud death metal music he was listening to.

"Duuuude!" he hollered with both hands forming the sign of the horns when Gaara stepped inside and roared like an enraged gorilla in his effort to sound like the musicians.

"Kankuro, need I remind you we are still outside of the Hyuuga mansion?"

"Oh right, now that you mention," Kankuro scoffed, stroking his hair back whilst pulling a haughty face.

"Mozart's 21st piano concerto, sir?" he asked with his best butler imitation and switched the radio channel to classic music. Gaara shook his head and smiled a bit.

"Where are we going, bro?" Kankuro asked as soon as they exited the gates.

"Let's just go home for now."

* * *

When they arrived at their apartment they heard alot of stumbling going on inside and a loud scream. Kankuro and Gaara exchanged a startled look and Kankuro quickly searched for the right key to enter their home. Inside it was a mess. The contents of Temari's purse where sprawled out across the hall, and they heard loud bangs from the livingroom.

"Temari," Kankuro breathed worried. They rushed to the livingroom and opened the door with a clap. Temari was sitting next to the closet with several drawers pulled out, rummaging through them franticly.

"What the fuck! It looks like a bomb exploded here," Kankuro exclaimed. Temari shot her head up at them.

"I can't find my other earring," she bit at Kankuro, pointing at the one dangling from her ear.

"So you go into a fury," Gaara jested, looking at the devastation around them. Temari had quite literally looked in every nook and cranny.

"You know when there's something you want to use, and you can't find it, how fucking frustrating it gets?" she spat and turned another drawer upside down, spreading the stuff out with her hands.

Kankuro smiled down on his sister wickedly. Gaara eyed him anxiously, knowing what would happen. That joker's face didn't spell out anything good. He shook his head _no _lightly, indicating he mustn't aggravate Temari any further, or they'd all have it. If Temari got one of her rages there wouldn't be a wall left erect in the house. But Kankuro ignored him and stepped closer.

"You sure you're not just being this way 'cause your _tampon_ is jammed in too high?"

Temari stopped what she was doing. Gaara stared at her wide-eyed and stepped back. Kankuro's mischievous smile only widened. Oh how he loved to push Temari's button's.

"Kan-KUROOOOO!" Temari yelled and got up. He ran towards the kitchen laughing hysterically with Temari right on his heels. He ran around the table and stopped while Temari was on the other side.

"Uh-oh, I'm wearing red today," Kankuro laughed, "and there's a bull on her period before me."

"Bulls don't get periods, dumbass!" Temari snapped, making Kankuro gasp for breath laughing.

"Yeah, it's funny?" Temari asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in the centre of the table and throwing it at Kankuro, aiming for his crotch. He pulled up his leg just in time.

"FOOD FIGHT!" he bellowed, "boy, am I _lucky_ the fridge is on _my_ side."

He opened it and quickly reached for yesterday's lasagna. Temari didn't wait for it to happen and ran towards him. He jolted away with the lasagna in his hands. She reached for a bottle of yoghurt and one of ketchup, popped the caps and threw the yoghurt at Kankuro. He tried to evade chuckling madly, sounding like a monkey for real this time. His humor only pissed Temari off further. The yoghurt splashed onto his waist and the wall beside him. He eyed Temari and opened the container with lasagna.

"No, Kankuro… I was gonna eat that," Temari protested, watching Kankuro's hand reach out into the container. "I was gonna eat that! I was gonna eat that!" she yelled running towards him. When Temari caught her brother he turned towards her and smeared the lasagna in his hand all through her hair and down her neck. She screamed and squeezed the ketchup bottle hard, making it squirt all over his shirt and face, straight into his smiling mouth and almost into his eye, and started to laugh herself as well. They broke apart, both covered in goo.

"This is crazy," she breathed and chuckled uncontrollably.

"I take back what I said about the bull," Kankuro grinned, "you sound more like a horse now."

Gaara was sitting on the couch watching them go at it. He knew he'd better steer clear if Temari and Kankuro got into one of these situations. Kankuro stared at him and Temari followed his gaze. When they turned their faces back to each other they both knew they shared the same thought and raced towards Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened in shock, he shook his head no and swiftly got up to outrun them.

"THE DOOR TEMARI!" Kankuro called out. Temari cut his passage off and threw yoghurt at Gaara while Kankuro attacked him from the back and pushed him back on the couch.

"Want some lasagna, Gaara?" he jested and ran his gooey fingers down his shirt.

"You two!" Gaara growled. He pulled the pillow from the couch to use as a shield and saw something shimmery drop.

"Hey, I found your earring," Gaara exclaimed, holding up the silver hanger with the Swarovski droplet. Temari stopped her attack and came close.

"Yeah, that's the one I was looking for," she coed, "thanks Gaara!"

She took it from him and put in her ear.

"Good. If only next time you think about looking behind the pillows of the couch first we won't have to destroy the house," Kankuro grinned. Temari looked around herself with a guilty smile. Besides all the papers and other junk she had spilled out of the drawers there was a trail of ketchup, yoghurt and lasagna throughout the room. The couch and themselves were also covered. She brushed a dirty strand of hair from her face leaving a smear of tomato sauce on her forehead.

"Shall we vote who cleans up?" Gaara suggested looking at Temari intently. She took the hint.

"Yeah sure, good idea," she responded slyly.

"KANKURO!" they said in chorus. Kankuro let his shoulders hang and grimaced.

"Owh man, I'm always the sucker, so much for democracy."

"You are also always the instigator," Gaara replied monotone, his sister nodding fiercely in agreement. Gaara got up from his seat starting for the door. "I think I'll take a shower."

"Yeah, Kankuro, me too," Temari grinned patting her brother's arm, and wished him luck sweetly.

Kankuro pulled his dirty shirt over his head and threw it in a corner.

'I'll get you two for this,' he grumbled to himself and resigned to his fate.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading and all the fave's / follows and comments I got last time. Really appreciated it! :3

Bit of a crazy chapter. How was it?

I'll say now btw, that as long as Hinata thinks Gaara is her "brother" there won't be any kissing etc. o.O that'd be creepy, wouldn't it, and in the least hella confusing and weird for them both. But there will be longing on their individual parts... and eventually Gaara's roleplaying will be unmasked... if it's by his own doing or another's...

Take care!

~ Demiyah


End file.
